Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles Movie 1: The Adventure Begins
by Artist1990
Summary: New Tork City is hit by a crime wave like no other city experienced before. Reporter April O'Neil discovers the cause is the Foot Clan led by the evil ninja master, Shredder. In order to bring them down, she must have help from the most radical team of butt kicking, pizza munching Squirtles to ever crawl from the sewers. Parody of first live action TMNT movie.
1. Prologue

Pokemon Presents

Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles- The Adventure Begins

Prologue

(Insert "The Invisible Crime Wave" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [1990 Film])

"Much more than a series of small, isolated incidents. It's apparent an organized criminal element is at work. At the moment, business is good. So good, in face, there appear to be no eyewitnesses to any of these crimes. With complaints ranging from purse snatching to breaking and entering, police switchboards have been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continues to plague the city. Instead of getting better, things have gotten worse. Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes. Merchandise of every size and description from skateboards to stereo systems has been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves rarely glimpse the thieves. Many don't know they've been victimized until it's too late. In fact, police have yet to come up with an eyewitness. Only a few vague reports of young boys or teenagers and even Pokémon Trainers at the scenes have been filed. But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain. These are much more than just a series of random incidents."

Those were the words of April Harriet O'Neil, a reporter from New Tork City of the Unova Region. She worked for Channel Six UBC (Unova Broadcasting Channel). During the past months, the city had been hit by a terrible crime wave. The thieves were not just humans, but also Pokémon, dressed as ninjas. The most common were Ninjasks. Ninjasks were small, cicada-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. Their body were mostly yellow with accents of black and gray. There was a solid band of black between their gleaming red eyes. The band pools into a circular pattern on their foreheads, between the pointed crests on the sides of its head. The underside of their heads were gray and segmented, to look like a veil, and most of their carapaces were black. Their gray insectoid arms extended from their chest, usually with their small, yellow claws turned inward. There was a similar pair of back legs. On their backs were a patch of black with a stretch of yellow, shaped like an upside down letter Y. Most of their abdomens were black, but near the tip, there was a band of yellow. They had large, veined wings with triangular, red tipping. Their Speed Boost ability made them the perfect assassins. The Pokémon Ninjas were dressed in black or purple. But they all had a red dragon footprint symbol on either their masks, shirts or headbands. Some of the Ninja Pokémon were also trained to drive getaway vans.

"Come on. Hurry up," said a couple of thieving teens. The ninja thieves hid at an abandoned building. There was a Greninja who trained the Pokémon ninjas. A normal Greninja was a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. His body and legs were dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of his upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembled a shuriken. His back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet were webbed, and he has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. He had eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe ran down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between his large, yellow ears. His mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head, like a scarf. However, this Greninja was a shiny one. Meaning, instead of being blue & yellow with a pink scarf tongue, he was black & gray with a red scarf tongue. He wore a dark red belt with the red symbol of the other ninjas. In addition, his anatomy matched that of a human man. He surveyed the stolen merchandise. "Good," said the Greninja.

"Crimes without criminals? An invisible gang at work? Who are we going to call? Unfortunately, the police are the only ones available to combat what some are dubbing 'the silent crime wave.' But perhaps the most disturbing silence is that coming from City Hall. April O'Neil, Channel Six UBC Eyewitness News," said April as she finished her report. April O'Neil was a woman in her twenties and she had bright red hair and green eyes. She also wore a yellow & dark purple jumpsuit with blue & orange stripes and a bright purple belt. Some of the pockets were either orange & blue or dark purple. She also wore dark blue, dark purple & orange boots and pink lipstick. "You got to stop working so hard," said April's friend, Irma Langenstein. Irma was a secretary at Channel Six and was a woman with purple hair styled into a ponytail & blue eyes. She wore a light blue blouse, a purple skirt, pink lipstick, red glasses and orange & red shoes. "What, give up all this glamour? Good night," said April as she left the building.

(End Music)

April walked into the parking lot to get to her van. Suddenly, she heard a noise. It belonged to a Raticate. April gasped and walked back away from it. "Ew! A Raticate! Yuck! Go away! Shoo!" said April. The Raticate disappeared. "I hate rats," said April. The news reporter than began to walk by a waterfront. As she walked, she didn't notice a couple of turtle shells popping out of the surface of the water. She then got out her van's keys.

(Insert "Purple Dragons Theme" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [2003 Series])

As she got closer to her van, she heard a crash. April saw a group of punks were stealing stuff from her van. These guys were one of the infamous street gangs of New Tork City; the Purple Dragons. Each member had purple dragon tattoos on their arms. "Come on! Let's move it!" said P.D. #1. But then, one of them spotted April. "Hey!" said P.D. #2. "Bad timing, babe," said P.D. #1. "Real bad," said P.D. #2. "The worse," said P.D. #3. "You're telling me," said April. "Get her purse. Get her purse," said P.D. #1. "Get away from me!" said April as she tried to run from the Purple Dragons. But they seized her. "Don't bother running! You got nowhere to go!" said P.D. #2. "What do you think . . . Help!" cried April. "Get her jewelry," said P.D. #1. "I got her watch!" said P.D. #2. "W-wait . . . don't . . . look . . . I-I have some money . . . !" said April. "Hey, thanks for lettin' us know! We'll be be sure to take . . . after . . . !" said P.D. #1. "Yeah. Just relax," said P.D. #2. "This won't take long!" said P.D. #3, taking out a knife. "NOOOO!" cried April.

(End Music)

Before the Purple Dragon could make a move, a sai was thrown at a nearby streetlamp, breaking it. The whole alley went dark and nobody could see. All you hear was some punches, kicks, loud water squirting and a couple of "Hyahs!" "Whoa!" cried a voice.

"Huh?" asked April, recovering. She saw that the Purple Dragons were all tied up, bruised and very wet. Just then, the police arrived. "What the bleep's going on? Thought I'd seen it all," said Cop #1. "Wow . . . what happened?" asked April. "I was hoping you could tell us that, ma'am. Hey . . . aren't you that news gal, April O' Neil?" asked Cop #1. "Yes, I am. I . . . ," said April. "Yeah, I watch ya on the news all the time!" said Cop #1. Little did April know that someone was watching from underneath a man hole cover. "All right. Come on, tough guys," said Cop #2. "You all right, ma'am?" asked Cop #1. "I'm fine," said April. "Rest right here while we deal with these guys," said Cop #2. April spotted the sai that was thrown earlier and picked it up. It had silver blades with a red handle and a gold handle end. Hey . . . what's this? Some kind of strange dagger . . . , thought April. "What the heck happened here?! You okay, Miss O'Neil?" asked Cop #1. "Uh . . . yeah, sure . . . ," said April. She put the sai in her bag. "Ted, give John a hand," said Cop #3. "Oh, man," said the mysterious person. Apparently, he was the one who threw the sai earlier. "Let's get them in the car," said Cop #4. "Here, let me help you up . . . ," said Cop #1 as he helped April back on her feet. "Thanks. I'm okay. Really . . . Can I follow you to the station in my own car?" asked April. "Sure thing, Miss O'Neil . . . the paperworks shouldn't take long," said Cop #1. "Bleep," said the mysterious person as he went back into the sewers.

* * *

**Here is the first story of my planned Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles fanfiction series. This'll be a mostly straight forward adaptation of the first live action TMNT movie, but I'll add some changes and additional characters as the story progresses. In future stories, I'll adapt elements and characters from the first three animated series and certain comics. Next chapter will introduce the title Squirtles themselves as well as Splinter. Enjoy.**

**All characters belong to their respective creators.**

**Update: I decided to update all the chapters I've published so far to add elements and quotes from the comic adaptation of the movie.**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Blue Crew

Chapter 1: Enter the Blue Crew

(Insert "Main Title" from TMNT [1990])

Down in the tunnels of the sewers, April's rescuers were celebrating their victory against the Purple Dragons. "Oh, spectacular," said Rescue #2. "We were awesome, bros," said Rescuer #3. "Awesome!" said Rescuer #1. "Yes, dudes and dudettes, major league butt-kicking is back in town," said Rescuer #2. As it turned out, the ones who saved April's skin were four Squirtles. Each one was a short, tailed bipedal Pokémon. However, Squirtles have been shown to be able to walk on all fours. The Squirtles resembled a light blue turtle with it's most notable feature being the hard shell on their backs. Their shells formed and hardened on their backs after birth. Their tails seemed to resemble that of a squirrel's tail, which allowed it to use moves such as Tail Whip and Aqua Tail. Each Squirtle also had a set of purple eyes and a yellow bellies.

They were no ordinary Squirtles though. They were teenagers in human years and their limbs were slightly longer and were roughly the size of a six year old human child, making them mutants. They were also ninjas due to the way they dressed. Thus, they were known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles. Each one wore a belt with a round, silver belt buckle with the first letter with of their name on it and pale beige lower leg & arm bands. They also wore masks, elbow & knee pads & wrist bands, but each Squirtle's were different colors along with their belts and they carried different weapons. The first Squirtle was named Leonardo and he was the team leader. He wore a blue mask, belt, elbow & knee pads and wrist bands. He had a blue L on his belt buckle and carried twin katana swords in combat. His katanas were mostly silver with blue handles and gold handle ends. Michelangelo was the second member of the TMNS and was a goofball. He wore an orange mask, belt, elbow & knee pads and wrist bands. His belt buckle had an orange M and his weapon of choice were a pair nunchakus, which he can convert into a pair of kusarigama. His nunchakus were orange with silver chains and gold handle ends. He was the shortest and had freckles on his face. The third Squirtle's name was Donatello and was the brains of the group. He was also taller than his brothers. His mask, belt, knee & elbow pads and wrist bands were purple. A purple D was on his belt buckle. A bo staff was his weapon, but he can also turn it into a naginata. His bo staff was brown with purple wrapping around it. Donatello also wore a computer pack with a sensor and analysis visor.

"Awesome!" said Leonardo. "Righteous!" said Michelangelo. "Bossa nova!" said Donatello. Leonardo & Michelangelo turned around and stared at Donatello. "What?" asked Leonardo. "Bossa nova?" asked Michelangelo. "Chevy Nova?" asked Donatello. His two brothers groaned. "Excellent!" said Donatello. The three Squirtles began to do high fives, or should I say, high threes. "All right! Let's get some chow!" said Donatello. "Come on, let's move it. I'm starving. We're talking major pizza attack here, dudes," said Michelangelo. "Pizza! I need it. Oh, baby," said Donatello. The fourth Squirtle lagged behind them. His name was Raphael and he had a vicious temper. His mask, belt, elbow & knee pads were red. His belt buckle had a red R and he used two sais in battle, but it was now one since April had the second one. Raphael had a small, lightning shaped chip cut out of his plastron across his left shoulder. His shell shows distinct battle damage, and the tails of his mask are tattered and worn. "Oh, man!" said Raphael. "What's eating him, bros?" asked Donatello. "Give me three," said Leonardo. "You got it," said Donatello. "We were great," said Leonardo. The three Squirtles continued cheering as they entered into their sewer den. "Bleep!" said Raphael as he followed his brothers.

(End Music)

(Insert "Master Splinter" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [1990 Film])

"Alright. Shh, shh," said Leonardo as he and his brothers entered the den. The TMNS' sewer den was pretty big. It had a sparing room, a kitchen, a TV room, a telephone booth, a laboratory for Donatello and rooms for the TMNS and their sensei, Splinter. Splinter was a mutant Raticate. A normal Raticate was a large, rodent Pokémon. Although it is often depicted on its hind legs, it is a quadruped. He was mostly tawny colored with a cream underside. He has large incisors that grow constantly. These teeth were strong enough to gnaw through steel. There were three whiskers on each side of his face, which it uses to maintain balance. He also had webbed feet with three toes that allow it to swim. His tail was long and scaly, and his ears have a ragged appearance. Being a mutant, he had longer legs and arms. He wore a red robe with black shoulder pads and pale beige ankle bands. His right ear was also sliced off due to an attack from years ago.

"We have had our first battle Master Splinter. They were many, but we kicked . . . ," said Leonardo. Splinter coughed. "We fought well," said Leonardo. "Were you seen?" asked Splinter. "No," said Leonardo. Donatello took off his computer pack. "In this you must never lapse. Even those who would be our allies would not understand. Our domain is the shadow," said Splinter. As he was speaking, Michelangelo got out a telephone book. "Stray from it reluctantly. For when you do, you must strike hard and fade away . . . without a trace," said Splinter.

(End Music)

"I lost a sai," said Raphael. "Then it is gone," said Splinter. "But I can get it back. I can get it back," said Raphael. "Raphael . . . let it go," said Splinter. "But . . . ," said Raphael. Donatello patted Raphael on the back, but Raph responded by punching Don. Donatello punched back, with Raphael punching again. "Oye," said Splinter. Michelangelo began to make a call to Pizza Tent. "You got the address? All right, good, yeah, okay . . . ," said Michelangelo. "Your ninja skills are reaching their peak. Only one truly important lesson remains, but must wait. I know it is hard for you here underground," said Splinter. "I wanna large thick crust with double cheese, ham, pepperoni, mushrooms, onions, sausage, green peppers . . . ," said Michelangelo as he spoke on the phone. "Your teenage minds are broad, eager. But you must never stop practicing the art of ninja, the art of invisibility," said Splinter. "Oh, but no anchovies. And I mean no anchovies. You put anchovies on this thing, and you're in big trouble, a dead man, okay? Oh, and . . . ," said Michelangelo. "Michelangelo!" said Splinter as he threw a book at Mikey. "Uh . . . that'll do. And the clock's ticking, dude," said Michelangelo. Leonardo and Donatello chuckled. Michelangelo chuckled as well.

"You are still young, but one day, I will be gone. Use my teachings wisely. I suggest we all meditate now on the events of this evening," said Splinter. Splinter closed his eyes and started to get into his meditative state. Suddenly, Donatello and Michelangelo turned on a record player and it started playing the song of "Tequila", rudely interrupting his meditation. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ninjutsu!" chanted Mikey and Don. Splinter groaned in annoyance. "Well, this is like meditating," said Mikey. Leonardo was also jamming to the tune. Just then, he noticed Raphael was changing into a trench coat, hat and backpack. "Hey, Raph, where you going?" asked Leonardo. "Out to a movie. That OK with you?" asked Raphael. "Yeah," said Leonardo. Raphael left, closing the door behind him. Michelangelo and Donatello stopped dancing for the moment when they saw Raphael left. "Wow . . . touchy," said Michelangelo. "What's bugging him?" asked Donatello. The two Squirtles then resumed dancing. "Sock it to me, baby," said Leonardo.

Up on the surface, in the darkness of an apartment room, a lone man was watching TV, switching through several channels. " . . . troops invaded Panama today. Fighting . . . ," said a news reporter. The man switched to the next channel. " . . . ahead punk . . . make my . . . ," said a gangster. The man switched to the channel after that. " . . . children killed in rebel attack . . . ," said the news reporter on that channel. The man switched to another channel for the third time. " . . . eat lead, you son a . . . ," said a gangster. The man turned off the T.V. and he grabbed a nearby hockey mask.

A little later, Donatello was skateboarding down the tunnel when he approached Michelangelo, sitting down on a sewer pipe with a popsicle stick. Donatello sat down next to Michelangelo. "How you doing?" asked Donatello. "Fine," said Michelangelo. The two Squirtles looked up toward a sewer grid above them. It was a full moon tonight. "Nice night," said Donatello. "Mm-hmm. Pizza dude's got thirty seconds," said Michelangelo. "Mm-hmm. Hey Mikey, did you ever think about what Splinter said tonight? I mean, about what it would be like not having him?" asked Donatello. "Hmm," said Michelangelo as he began to think. "Time's up. Three bucks off," said Michelangelo. Donatello shook his head.

The Pizza Tent deliveryman arrived to the address on a motorcycle. He got off the bike and got out the pizza box. "Now, One-twenty-two, one-twenty-two and an eighth? One-twenty-two and an eighth? One-twenty-two and an eighth? Terrific. Where the heck is One-twenty-two and an eighth?" asked the pizza deliveryman. He was standing on the sewer grid that was above Mikey and Don. "You're standing on it, dude," said Michelangelo. The pizza deliveryman was shocked that the customer was a sewer dweller. "Just slip it down here," said Michelangelo, pushing a ten Pokémon Dollar bill through the grid. The pizza deliveryman began to slip the pizza box through the grid. After that, he grabbed the Pokémon Dollar bill. "Give me that!" said the Michelangelo. He looked at the bill. "Hey! This is a ten. The tab's thirteen," said the pizza deliveryman. "You're two minutes late, dude," said Michelangelo. "Come on! I couldn't find the place!" said the pizza deliveryman. "Wise man say, 'Forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for late pizza'," said Michelangelo. "I got to get a new route. And I thought I delivered everywhere," mumbled the pizza deliveryman. And he left.

Donatello and Michelangelo arrived back to the lair with the pizza. "Break out the chopsticks . . . ," began Donatello. " . . . it's pizza time!" finished Michelangelo. He got the pizza out of the box. "Yes, friends, the new Turbo Ginsu!" said Michelangelo. He tossed the pizza into the air and Leonardo began to slice up the pizza into perfect triangle slices with his katanas. The pizza slices started landing on their plates. "It dices, it slices, and yet makes french fries in different . . . ," said Michelangelo. SPLAT! One of the pizza slices landed on Splinter's head. "Whoops!" cried Michelangelo. "Kids," mumbled Splinter. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter began to devour the pizza.

* * *

**We are now introduced to the title ninjas themselves. When coming with descriptions for them, I decided to take characteristics from various incarnations of the TMNT. Next chapter will feature Raphael's first encounter with a certain hockey mask wearing vigilante . . .**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Casey Jones

Chapter 2: Meet Casey Jones

Up on the surface of New Tork, Raphael was exiting the movie theater after finishing the movie he went to, which was Zubatman. "Cool car. Stupid costume," said Raphael. Just then, two muggers grabbed a woman's purse. "Stop! Stop, you . . . you thief! Somebody stop them!" cried the woman. As the two thugs were running, Raphael tripped them using a tail whip attack. "Takin' a trip?" joked Raphael. The two thugs tripped and fell. Raphael threw the purse back to the woman. "Here ya go, lady," said Raphael. The thugs recovered and saw Raphael. The ninja Squirtle chuckled, showing the thugs his sai. The two thugs ran for it. "C'mon! We can hide in the park!" said Thug #1. The two ran until they were deep in the center of the park. "What the heck was that?" asked Thug #1. "I don't know," said Thug #2.

Suddenly, somebody appeared out of nowhere. It was a black-haired man wearing a white hockey mask, a red sleeveless shirt, a black goalie breastplate with shoulder pads, black fingerless gloves, dark blue pants with white stripes, silver knee & elbow pads and black boots. He wore a golf bag on his shoulders, which held several sports equipment. "That was a crime, you purse-grubbing punks. And this . . . this is the penalty," said the man. He took out a hockey stick and began to beat up the thugs with it. "Two minutes for slashing! Two minutes for hooking! And let's not forget my personal favorite: two minutes for high-sticking," said the man.

Without warning, Raphael punched the man, knocking him down. This also caused his mask to fall off. "How about a five-minute game misconduct for roughing, pal?" asked Raphael. "Hey, 'bogie', who died and made you referee? You did your job. Get out of here and let me do mine. These JV lowlifes need to be taught a lesson," said the man as the thugs fled. "Not like that they don't. Not from you," said Raphael. "It looks like you're the one who needs a lesson, pal," said the man as he took out two baseball bats. "Class is Pain 101. Your instructor is Casey Jones," said the man. "Look, I don't want to fight you," said Raphael. "Tough rocks, pal . . . too late to back out now! Batter up!" said Casey.

Casey tried to whack Raphael, but he dodged his swings. Then, Raphael grabbed the first bat before it could hit him. "A Jose Canseco bat? Tell me . . . you didn't pay money for this," said Raphael. "Ooh. That's it," said Casey. He whacked Raphael with his other bat, knocking him down. But in the process, Casey let go of his first bat. "Was a two-for-one sale, pal," said Casey. Raphael got back up. His hat had fallen off. "Hey, what are you, some sort of punker?" asked Casey. "Huh?" asked Raphael. "I hate punkers. Especially short, bald ones with blue makeup . . . who wear masks over ugly faces," said Casey. "The name's Raphael. Can you say Raphael?" asked Raphael. "My bat speaks for me, punker!" said Casey. He swung at Raphael, but he dodged it. "That's it," said Raphael. Raphael grabbed the bat Casey dropped earlier. "It's one of those strong and silent type bats I guess," said Raphael. "Ooh," said Casey. "New batter!" said Raphael. He swung the bat at Casey. "Strike one!" said Casey as he ducked. Raphael swing again. "Whoa! Whiffer," jeered Casey as he dodged again. Raphael jumped over Casey and he whacked Casey, knocking him down. "Home run," said Raphael. He walked over to his fallen opponent. "Raphael wins! One-nothing!" cried Raphael.

Casey Jones got back up. "Well?" asked Raphael. "New game, roundhead," said Casey. He took out a cricket bat. "Cricket," said Casey. "Cricket? Nobody understands cricket. You got to know what a crumpet is to understand cricket," said Raphael. "I'll teach you," said Casey. He tried to whack Raphael with the cricket bat, but he kept dodging them. Raphael got lucky and delivered a side punch on him. "Okay . . . okay, I give . . . ," said Casey. Raphael approached Casey. "Just kidding!" said Casey, suddenly. He whacked Raphael and he fell head first into a trash can. "Six runs," said Casey. The trash can fell over and Squirtle struggled to get out. "So long, freak. I got work to do. Look out, scum of New York, Casey Jones rules!" said Casey as he grabbed his mask and began to run off. "Freak?! Freak?!" asked Raphael angrily.

After getting out of the trash can, Raphael grabbed his hat and chased after Casey Jones. Urr . . . that guy is nuts . . . I've got to stop him! He thinks he's doing the right thing . . . but he'll end up killing somebody!, thought Raphael. As he was running, he spotted Casey. There! Can't lose him now!, thought Raphael. As he was crossing the road, a taxi cab was approaching. "Yaaah! Look out!" cried the taxi driver. Raphael narrowly avoided getting hit by the taxi cab. "W-what the heck was that?" asked the passenger. "Looked like a Squirtle in a trench coat. You going to La Guardia?" asked the taxi driver.

Raphael chased Casey into an alleyway. The two exchanged punches and kicks on each other as they fought. Casey coughed and wheezed. "Okay . . . enough already! Time out!" said Casey. "Look, jerk . . . you think you're helping . . . but all you're doing is more damage!" said Raphael. "Look who's talkin'! I'm tryin' to save the city and you're just gettin' in my way! You're scum! Just like the rest! And you're crazy! And dangerous!" said Casey. "I'm crazy?! I'm dangerous? I'm dangerous?! Look in the mirror, pal!" said Raphael. Casey Jones started to leave the alleyway. "Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" yelled Raphael. But Casey Jones got away. "BLEEP!" yelled Raphael. He yelled so loud it echoed through the city.

Fuming, Raphael went back to the sewer den. It was dark and almost everybody was asleep. What a night, thought Raphael. As he was hanging his trench coat and hat, a light was shown at him. It was Splinter and he had a candle. "Come sit by me," said Splinter. "Couldn't this wait till morning?" asked Raphael. "You will listen now," said Splinter. Raphael went up to Splinter. "My master Yoshi's first rule was: 'Possess the right thinking. Only then can one receive, the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace.' I have tried to channel your anger, Raphael, but more remains. Anger clouds the mind. Turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy. You are unique among your brothers, for you choose to face this enemy alone. But as you face it, do not forget them. And do not forget me. I am here, my son," said Splinter.

* * *

**Casey Jones has been introduced. I know that the beginning part of chapter is different cause the movie Raphael saw wasn't a Critters parody like in original film. You see, I read online originally in the first TMNT movie, Raphael was actually going to see the Tim Burton Batman movie, which was in theaters around the same time that the first TMNT movie was being filmed. And the quotes that Raphael said in fanfiction is what Raph was going to say in movie. That version of when he exited out of the theater was also in the comic adaptation.**


	4. Chapter 3: Interview with Chief Jenny

Chapter 3: Interview with Chief Jenny

The next morning, April O'Neil's boss, Charles Pennington was visiting April's apartment. "April, you could've called me last night, you know? Call it a quirk, but I like to know when one of my best reporters has been mugged," said Charles. "I wasn't mugged, Charles. Besides, I knew you'd just worry and rush over here like you did this morning. ," said April. "From now on, security is gonna escort you to that stone-age van of yours every night," said Charles. "Yes, sir," said April. "I'm not kidding, April. Look, I worry, okay? I mean, what's going on out there. April?" asked Charles. Also present was Charles' son, Danny. "Hey, Danny, how's school going?" asked April. "Fine," said Danny. "Wonderful. So wonderful I have to drive him there every morning now just to make sure he goes," said Charles.

Then, Danny put on some headphones and started listening to some music on an iPod. "That's what he does when he wants to ignore me, sticks his head in those things. I wonder where the heck he got those things, anyway," said Charles. "Charles, give the kid a break," said April. "Just what is going on out there, April? I've never seen anything like this before. It's like the city's falling apart. It's getting so you can't step outside in the daytime anymore," said Charles. As he was speaking, Charles stole some money from his April's wallet. "I'll tell you one thing. After everything I've been hearing out of Kalos, Chief Jenny is gonna have some answering to do this afternoon," said April. "Just take it easy. She's already got the mayor breathing down my neck," said Charles.

Like all the Unova Officer Jennys, Chief Jenny had short green hair, brown eyes and wore a tan colored uniform, red lipstick, white gloves and black shoes. She was much older than her other cousins. April was currently interviewing her at City Hall. "We are presently executing a plan of redeployment that will minimize response time while maximizing coordination between patrol units in a decentralized networking scheme," said Jenny. "I'm not sure I understood all that, Officer Jenny. Would you mind repeating it in English, perhaps?" asked April. "What that means, Ms. O'Neil, is everything is well in hand," said Jenny. The TMNS and Splinter happened to be watching the interview on T.V. "Hey, guys, look," said Donatello. "That's her," said Leonardo. "I didn't say that either, Ms. O'Neil. If you would stick to asking questions . . . ," said Jenny. Michelangelo kissed the TV screen when April's face appeared on it. "I'm in love," said Michelangelo.

The TMNS weren't the only ones watching the broadcast. A mysterious, shadowy figure was watching the interview in a secret hideout. "Then you know who's behind these crimes," said April. "Well, no . . . I didn't say that . . . ," said Jenny. "What do you know about an organization known as the Foot Clan?" asked April. "There is no evidence to link such a name to these incidents," said Jenny. "Are you denying an organization known as the Foot exists?" asked April. Suddenly, the mysterious figure threw a kunai dagger at one of monitors, damaging it. Apparently, he was the leader of this Foot Clan. "I'm not denying anything. Again, you're putting words into my mouth," said Jenny. "I'm sorry, Jenny, but somebody ought to," said April. "Find her. Silence her," said the leader of the Foot Clan.

"If you'll excuse me, Ms. O'Neil, I have more important matters to deal with," said Jenny. "She's great," said Michelangelo. "An understatement as usual," said Leonardo. "You're telling me," said Donatello. Michelangelo did a blow kiss when April's face appeared again. "The girl is a Vulpix," said Leonardo. "We can only hope that one of them has to do with solving these crimes. Live from City Hall, this is April O'Neil," said April. "Take a look at the local weather for this vicinity as it stands at this hour," said a weatherman. Raphael started to change into his trench coat and hat. Now he knew where to find April and get his sai back.

"O'Neil, may I see you in my office?" asked Jenny. April followed Chief Jenny into her office. As they entered the office, two police officers arrived, with Danny in custody. "What gives you the right to ask me questions about something we don't have enough evidence of?" asked Jenny. "I think you know as much as I do about this Foot Clan and I don't think you're doing anything about it," said April. "We all know the Foot Clan are based in Kalos. There's no evidence they're in Unova," said Jenny. "Have you got something else?" asked Jenny. "Unless you have physical proof of the Foot in Kalos, maybe I will take this seriously," said Jenny.

After her talk with Chief Jenny, April O'Neil began to leave City Hall. Raphael happened to be near City Hall and he was reading a newspaper with the main article titled, "It's Worse!", referring to the crime wave. Once Raphael noticed April, he began to stealthily follow her all the way to the subway.

* * *

**April is starting to suspect the Foot Clan are behind the crime wave, but you know who wants her silenced. In this story, he's going to be a Pokémon, but you'll see what species he is when we're properly introduced to him.**


	5. Chapter 4: Foot Ninjask Attack

Chapter 4: Foot Ninjask Attack

April ran down the stairs that lead to the subway platform, but she had missed her train. "Oh . . . great. Just great," grumbled April. _I've never seen Jenny more defensive. He knows more than he lets on . . . I think,_ thought April. She looked at her watch. _Is everything in this city terminally late?!,_ thought April. April turned around, and saw that a group of human Foot Ninjas and Foot Ninjasks were behind her. "Oh!" cried April. "We've been waiting for you, Miss O'Neil," said Foot Ninja #1. "What? Am I behind on my Sony payments again?" asked April. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Your mouth may yet bring you much trouble and misfortune, Miss O'Neil. I deliver a message," said Foot Ninja #1. He held out his hand in front of April. Suddenly, he slapped her. "Shut it," said Foot Ninja #1. April took out Raphael's missing sai. However, Foot Ninja #1 kicked it out of her hand and it landed near a pillar. "All right. That's it!" said April. April began to whack several Foot Ninjas & Ninjasks with her purse. Suddenly, one of the Foot Ninjasks knocked April out with a punch. The Foot prepared to kill April. Unnoticed by them, Raphael grabbed his missing sai. Now he could use both of them in combat.

Letting out a battle cry, Raphael charged at the group of Foot Ninja & Ninjasks. He kicked two Foot Ninjasks aside. He delivered several sai strikes, punches, kicks and water attacks on the rogue ninjas. At that moment, another subway train was coming toward the station. Raphael picked up April. Despite being smaller than April, he was actually strong enough to carry her. Raphael hid behind one of the pillars, once the train passed by him, he jumped off the platform and began to walk along the tracks. For there was a way back to his sewer lair.

Little did Raphael know that some of the Foot Ninjas and Ninjasks had recovered. One of the human Foot Ninjas instructed a Foot Ninjask to stealthily follow Raphael and April. The Foot Ninjask began to follow Raphael without alerting its presence. Very soon, Raphael arrived into the sewer tunnels. As he was walking, he stopped and looked behind him. He could see nothing in the darker area of the tunnels behind him. Raphael shrugged it off and continued to carry April to the sewer den. The Foot Ninjask emerged from the shadows and continued to follow Raphael.

Raphael had brought April O'Neil all the way to the sewer den. "Raphael, are you crazy?" asked Leonardo. "Yeah, Leo, I'm crazy! Okay? A loony! Okay?!" answered Raphael. "Why?" asked Leonardo. "Why? Why? Oh, I don't know. 'Cause I wanted to redecorate. A couple of throw pillows, a TV news reporter. What do you think?" asked Raphael. "Raphael, what are you doing?" asked Splinter. "She got jumped in the subway. I had to bring her here," said Raphael. "It's the news lady," said Donatello. "Can we keep her?" asked Michelangelo. "Bring my herb jar water, cold washcloth, pillow," said Splinter. "Far out!" said Michelangelo. Little did everybody know that that Foot Ninjask that had followed Raphael was peeking through a small hole. He quickly left so he wouldn't be spotted.

* * *

**April has been attacked by the Foot, but Raphael has saved her skin. Next chapter will be the origin story of the TMNS and Splinter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Origin of the TMNS

Chapter 5: Origin of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles

Splinter began to touch April's face. The red-haired girl started to open her eyes slowly. "Where . . . am I . . . ?" asked April. When she opened them, she found herself staring at Splinter's face. The first thing April did was stand up and scream at the sight of the mutant Raticate. "Hi," said Michelangelo. April continued to scream due to hearing a Squirtle talk. The TMNS screamed too. "Whoa. Chill. It's just a mask," said Michelangelo. He took off his mask, revealing his face fully. "See? Don't freak out. Right?" asked Michelangelo. "Oh, my Arceus! Oh, my Arceus! I'm dead! I'm dead, aren't I?" asked April. "It's OK," said Leonardo. "No, I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. Those guys and Pokémon in the black pajamas, they jumped me, and I'm unconscious. And that Raticate . . . I saw you before, in the parking lot. That explains you. And you guys . . . I have no idea where you came from," said April. "If you will please just sit down and calm yourself, I will tell you where we came from," said Splinter. "It talks!" said April. "It is really quite simple, Miss O'Neil," said Splinter. "And he knows my name. Perfect," said April.

"Fifteen years ago . . . ," said Splinter. "Why don't I ever dream of Harrison Ford?" asked April. Splinter sighed. "For fifteen years now, we have lived here. Before that time, I was a mere Raticate, a pet of my master Yoshi, mimicking his movements from my cage, and learning the secret art of ninja. When we were forced to come to New Tork, my master Yoshi passed away months later. I found myself for the first time without a home. Wandering the streets and sewers, scavenging for whatever I could find. And then, one day, I saw what appeared to be a crook dressed like a knight chasing a little girl unaware that they were crossing the street just as a truck was speeding down upon them. They barely avoided the truck, which swerved, jarring a metal canister out its back. The strange canister bounced several times before falling into a manhole. I heard it smash open down in the sewers. I went to investigate where it landed and I came upon four baby Squirtles," said Splinter. "That was us," said Michelangelo. "Shut up," Leonardo. "Oh no," groaned Donatello. "The little ones were crawling into a strange glowing ooze from the broken canister nearby," said Splinter. He paused for a moment.

"I gathered them up in an old barrel, and when I awoke the next morning, I received a shock and saw the barrel had tipped over, for they had slightly doubled in size. I, too, was growing, particularly in intellect and stature. Soon, they began to stand upright, copying my every movement. I was amazed at how intelligent they seemed. That ooze was a powerful mutagen. It caused whoever touched it to take on the form of whatever animal they had most recently been in contact with. The Squirtles and I started becoming human since the Squirtles had been with their original owner, and I was with Master Yoshi. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. One of them spoke human words," said Splinter. _"Pizza! Pizza!" said one of the Squirtles. _"More words followed, and I began their training, teaching them all that I had learned from my master. I knew that various Pokemon Trainers would want to catch us if they got word of our existence. While others, would consider them freaks. So, I trained them in the privacy of the sewers," said Splinter. _"Radical! Radical! Radical!"_ _said another of the Squirtles._

"And soon I gave them all names. Using an old, battered Renaissance book I found in a storm drain, I named them after the most famous Renaissance painters: Leonardo, whose swordsmanship with dual Katana blades is unmatched. Michelangelo, master of the whirling nunchakus," said Splinter. "That's me," said Michelangelo. "Donatello, whose simple wooden bo can disarm any adversary. And, Raphael. No sword on earth can withstand his Sais. And that's how they became the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles," said Splinter. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" asked April. "I'm afraid not," said Splinter.

**There you have it, folks. The origin of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles. See if you can guess which quotes I took from the 1987 version of the origin. The crook dressed like a knight as well as the little girl, their identities will be revealed in a later story. Next chapter, the TMNS take April back to her apartment and we'll be introduced to a new character . . .**


	7. Chapter 6: Pizza at April's Place

Chapter 6: Pizza at April's Place

The TMNS began to lead April back to her home address through the sewers. "Eew. Are you guys sure you know where you're going?" asked April. "Eleventh and Bleecker? Nope. This is only Ninth street. Get it?" asked Michelangelo. "Yuck," said April. "Okay," said Michelangelo. Donatello emerged from the manhole to see if the coast was clear. "This is it!" said Donatello. He went back down into the sewers. April emerged from the man hole. They were indeed at April's home address. Below her apartment was an antique store called 2nd Time Around. "I'd like to invite you all in, but I don't have anything to offer you except frozen pizza," said April.

Upon hearing the word, pizza, Michelangelo slipped up the man hole, real fast. "Let's go for it!" said Michelangelo. April stared at him. "You said the magic word," said Donatello as he partially emerged out.. "You guys eat pizza?" asked April. "Doesn't everybody?" asked Mikey & Don. "Well, all right," said April. "Hey. Did she say pizza?" asked Leonardo. "Yep, pizza," said Donatello. "So, you live in an antique store?" asked Michelangelo. "Well, above, actually. What do you guys like on your pizza?" asked April. "Just the regular stuff, flies, stink bugs," said Michelangelo. April stared at him. "It was a joke," said Michelangelo. April laughed.

Very soon, April led the TMNS into her apartment room. "Well, here we are," said April. "Wow, nice pad!" said Michelangelo. "Look, fish!" said Donatello. "Uh . . . be careful . . . okay guys?" asked April. She then heard something break. "Oops!" said Raphael. "Let me check on that pizza. We may have to order some," said April. "All right, new comics!" said Michelangelo, reading a comic. "Got any diet soda?" asked Leonardo.

April laughed as she and the TMNS were eating pizza, Michelangelo was doing some impersonations. "Maybe I'll fight Apollo, and maybe I won't, you know? What do you think? Adrian!" said Michelangelo. April laughed again. "Hey, I got another one! This is totally cool!" said Michelangelo. "Oh, no, not Cagney," groaned Raphael. "You dirty Raticate. You killed my brother. You dirty Raticate," said Michelangelo. April chuckled. "That must be Splinter's favorite," said April. "What?" asked Raphael. "It was a joke," said April. All the Squirtles laughed, everybody except Raphael.

At that moment, everybody heard some footsteps. It was another Pokémon. This one was a fox-like, quadruped Pokémon that was covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It had nine, long tails, each of which is tipped with pale orange. There was a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. Ninetales had gleaming red eyes that were said to give it the ability to control minds. Its ears were pointed, and it had long, slender legs with three-toed paws. This one wore a pearl necklace and had red bows on each of its nine tales. "I see we have some guests," said the Pokémon telepathically. The TMNS were surprised when they heard her speak. "How are you talking without moving your mouth?!" asked Michelangelo. "It's telepathy, a psychic power where you speak with your mind," said the Pokémon. "This is my Ninetales. I raised her she was just a cute little, baby Vulpix," said April.

_"Ooh. Pizza, my favorite. You didn't tell me we where having pizza,"_ said Ninetales. "Don't worry, there's a couple of slices left over," said Raphael. Ninetales began to snack on one of the slices. _"So why are you dressed like ninjas?"_ asked Ninetales. "We along with a Raticate named Splinter were transformed by a mutagenic ooze. Splinter knew ninjutsu by mimicking his Master Yoshi's movements and he taught us what he learned," said Donatello. _"I see. You look cute with that ninja gear," _said Ninetales. Raphael groaned.

After the Squirtles finished their pizza, they let out burps. "My brothers aren't trying to be offensive, April . . . it's just their way of showing appreciation for this fine . . . belch . . . pizza!" said Michelangelo. "Uh . . . thanks, I guess. Listen, guys, this has been a lot of fun, but . . . ," said April. "She's right. It's late. We should go," said Donatello. "Yeah, Splinter will be worried!" said Leonardo, as he got up. His three brothers got up too, groaning. "I don't know what to say. Will I ever see you guys again?" asked April as she opened the door. "Indubitably," said Michelangelo. "That depends on how fast you stock your pizza," said Leonardo. "Deal," said April. "See you around," said Donatello. "Bye," said April. "Later," said Raphael. April then closed the door. Ninetales wiped off some tomato sauce from her mouth. _"They're definitely cute, especially the one in red,"_ said Ninetales.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles leapt across the rooftops as they headed home. They stopped in front of a manhole that led to the tunnel where their sewer den was at. Leonardo made sure that nobody was looking. When the coast was clear, they went to the manhole. Leonardo lifted up the manhole cover and his three brothers went down the manhole. Leonardo then went down the manhole himself and closed it up. The Squirtles then began to walk back to their sewer den. "No doubt about it. She loved us!" said Leonardo. "It was the impressions," said Michelangelo. "You wish. Dream on," said Donatello.

"Hold it," said Leonardo as he and his brothers approached the door to their den. The door was partially wrecked. "Oh no!" cried Leonardo. The TMNS got out their weapons and Leonardo kicked the door open and they entered the den. "Master Splinter!" said Michelangelo. "Sensei!" cried Leonardo. The four Squirtles saw that their lair was in shambles. The fridge, oven and stove were tipped over, smashed china littered the kitchen floor. The computers in Donatello's lab were mostly destroyed. "Master?" asked Raphael. "Master Splinter?" asked Donatello. Then, they saw Splinter's couch, all ripped up, but no sign of Splinter himself. Then, Leonardo dropped his swords. "Splinter," said Leonardo. Raphael walked closer to the ruined couch. Suddenly, he let out a yell that was a combination of despair and anger. He screamed so loud, a man walking over the sewer grate could actually hear it.

Back at April's apartment, April and Ninetales were just about to go to sleep when they heard some knocking. "Who could that be?" asked April. _"I wonder who could be knocking at this hour?"_ asked Ninetales. April approached the door and opened it. The TMNS were standing outside the door. "Oh! What's wrong?" asked April. "Splinter . . . he . . . he's . . . gone," said Leonardo sadly. Donatello sniffed.

The TMNS had no choice but to stay at April's place since their sewer den had been trashed by Splinter's kidnappers. They chose to sleep in the living room. They had a hard time sleeping, knowing that Splinter was missing and was in terrible danger. Ninetales noticed that Raphael was the one who was mostly restless. She approached Raphael and used her tails as a form of a blanket to keep him warm.

At the police station, Officer Jenny was looking at Danny Pennington's criminal case file. She dial the number of Charles' home. "Hello?" asked Charles. "Hello. Charles Pennington?" asked Jenny. "Yeah. Who's this?" asked Charles. "You got a son named Danny, Charles? This is Chief Jenny. Let's talk . . . " said Jenny.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy with work and some other stuff. But anyway, that Ninetales belonging to April will actually become this fanfic's version of a certain fox ninja from the Archie Comics' TMNT Adventures in a later story. Any of you who read those particular comics probably know who she is.**


	8. Chapter 7: Visit from Charles

Chapter 7: Visit from Charles

The next morning, April in her bed robe entered the living room where the TMNS and Ninetales were sleeping. Michelangelo yawned as he and the others woke up. It was 6:45 A.M. Just then, everybody heard a knock. April yawned as she walked toward the door. "Who is it?" asked April. "It's me, Charles," said the voice. The TMNS gasped. "It's my boss. Can you guys . . . ," asked April. Then, she saw the TMNS had vanished. " . . . hide?" asked April. _"Boy. When they have to hide, they hide," _said Ninetales. April opened the door and Charles and Danny entered the room. "Charles, what's up?" asked April. "April, listen . . . uh . . . ," said Charles as April shut the door. "I've been thinking, you've been . . . uh . . . working awful hard on this story lately. Why don't you take it easy for a while? Just let somebody else handle it," said Charles. April began to walk away from Charles and toward the bathroom. "Just for a little while, you know?" asked Charles. "Charles, what are you talking about? This is my story . . . no way I'm giving it up! Now . . . if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work," said April. "But, April . . . Look at you. You're exhausted," said Charles. "I just had a rough night," said April.

Danny looked at a nearby mirror and saw Michelangelo hiding under the kitchen table. Charles looked toward the table, but Michelangelo had disappeared. He looked back at the mirror and saw there was no sign of Mikey. Ninetales whistled innocently. For some reason, she had her tails curled up in a strange way. "Let somebody else help you cover City Hall," said Charles. "Charles, that's ridiculous. What's with you today?" asked April. "Nothing's with me today. I just thought you might like a little help," said Charles as April washed her face. "I don't. Hand me a towel, will you?" asked April as she looked toward the tub, which was mostly covered by the curtains. She gasped because she saw Donatello was hiding in the tub. "Where do you keep the towels?" asked Charles as he began to open up the curtains. "Charles, no!" said April, rushing toward Charles. "What's wrong?" asked Charles as April grabbed a towel. Donatello had disappeared. "I just don't want you to see my unsightly bathtub ring. Out, out, out, out," said April as she escorted Charles out of the bathroom. Donatello had clung to the ceiling above the tub. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I have to get ready for work," said April. "Are you sure you won't reconsider about some help?" asked Charles. "Danny, will you tell your father to relax?" asked April. "I wish," said Danny as he looked for Michelangelo. "Just don't push any buttons today," said Charles. And he and Danny left April's room. April closed the door. "That was close," said Michelangelo. April gasped. "Whoa. Time to switch to decaf, April," said Michelangelo. Ninetales uncurled her tails. For she hid Raphael in her tails.

Charles was driving Danny to school. "I don't get it, Danny. I make more than enough money to provide for both of us . . . and you're stealing. Why?" asked Charles. "I don't know," said Danny. "You don't know? What the heck were you doing with a car stereo anyway? Or don't you know that either?" asked Charles. "Sorry," said Danny. "Sorry? Not as sorry as you're going to be after school," said Charles. Charles' car stopped at a red light. Suddenly, Danny exited out of the car and toward a nearby subway. "Danny! Bleep it! Danny, come back here!" cried Charles. But it was too late, Danny disappeared into the subway.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my story so far. Cause next chapter, we're finally going to be introduced to the Shredder! And you'll see what Pokémon he'll be in this fanfiction . . .**


	9. Chapter 8: Enter the Shredder

Chapter 8: Enter the Shredder

(Insert "This is What We Do" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [1990 Film])

At the hideout of the Foot Clan, a lot of kids, teenagers and Pokémon were gathered. They were all either smoking, playing pool, arcade games, skateboarding, drinking, eating junk food, playing instruments and more. A teenage boy was leading two newcomers into the recreating area. "Check it out, man. Anything you guys want, we got. Anything you want to do . . . do it. Know what I'm saying? Anything," said Teen #1. "You got any cigarettes?" asked Teen #2. "Regular or menthol?" asked Teen #1, taking out two packs. He tossed one of the packs to a nearby teenager.

A couple of Pokémon were playing cards. "Read 'em and weep, boys. Full house!" said Card Pokémon #1. They slammed their cards onto the table. At that moment, the Greninja from before was observing everybody. Just then, a Nincada bumped into the Greninja. "Go. Play," said the Greninja. Both Pokémon proceeded on their separate ways.

(End Music)

The Greninja arrived to a fighting dojo. A couple of human teens and Pokémon were mastering their martial arts skills. Some of the Pokémon were not just Ninjasks, but also a couple of Fighting Pokémon like Machops, Primeapes, Sawks and more. A Machop knocked down his current opponent, which was a teen boy. The Greninja signaled two other trainees to carry the fallen opponent. "You," said the Greninja. Now the Machop had to face the Greninja. The Machop bowed before the Greninja. Then, they both took fighting stances. The Greninja let out a battle cry and began to execute punches and kicks at the Machop. But the Machop blocked all of his moves. "Good," said the Greninja. The Machop bowed again. Suddenly, the Greninja kicked him, knocking him down. The Greninja went up to the fallen Machop. "Never lower your eyes to an enemy," said the Greninja. _"Yes, Master Tatsu,"_ said the Machop.

At that moment, a gong sounded. All of the trainees began to assemble and a couple of them helped the Machop up. The kids, teens and Pokémon also heard the gong ringing and they began to stop what they were currently doing and began to gather at some benches. The sound of the gong ringing meant that the leader of the Foot Clan was coming.

(Insert "Shredder's Theme" from TMNT [1990])

The leader was a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon called Scizor. He had a red, metallic exoskeleton. He had gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. His head was kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of his thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and wear surrounded by his raised exoskeleton. The Scizor had a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist; had has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. The Scizor's legs wear defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, his feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back. However, he lost his wings due to a battle from years ago. In that same battle, his face was burned, leaving it horribly scarred and his right eye with very little vision.

He wore a dark red uniform with a silver breastplate. He also wore a gray kilt and a black belt with the Foot Clan symbol. He wore a purple cape, but sheds it when he's in combat. The most notable trait about this Scizor's appearance was his armor and helmet. His leg armor, gauntlets and shoulder pads had spikes on them. Each of his gauntlets had two retractable blades. His helmet was made like a samurai's helmet, with a large, trident-like ornament at the front. He also wore a mouth guard to hide his horrible scarred face. He goes by one name that is feared by everyone, including his own clan: the Shredder. The Shredder looked around and saw everybody was gathered. "Master Shredder," said Tatsu. He adjusted his cape so that the spikes on his shoulder pads could be seen.

Tatsu signaled two Foot Ninja to roll a carpet in front of the Shredder. He then turned to some punks on the sidelines, who were actually the four Purple Dragons that tried to attack April days ago. They were bailed out of jail. "Unworthy ones . . . step forward and face your master . . . the Shredder!" said Tatsu. The four Purple Dragons stepped forward. "You four . . . attack me!" said the Shredder. The four then attacked the armored Scizor. The Shredder than began to punch, kick and slash the four effortlessly. When the Shredder was finished, the four Purple Dragons were covered in scars from the Shredder's blades.

The Shredder turned to his audience. "Money, paid as bail for your freedom, is money lost to us. These four . . . have paid their debt," said the Shredder, pointing to the Purple Dragons he clobbered. "They will wear their scars proudly, as reminds of their quest to become full members of the Foot," said the Shredder. Tatsu then handed his master a Foot Ninja mask. The Machop approached Shredder and he kneeled down. "Money cannot buy the honor, which you have earned tonight," said the Shredder as he masked his newest ninja. "You make us all proud," said the Shredder. The Machop put on the head band displaying Shredder's symbol and bowed before his master. "Only effort, discipline, loyalty . . . earn the right to wear the Dragon dogi. You are here because the outside world rejects you. This is your family. I am your father. Their punishment was just, as it always is in our family. Our family grows . . . soon, the city itself will be our playground to use as we please . . . rewarding ourselves and punishing our enemies," said the Shredder.

The delinquent kids, teens and Pokémon weren't the only ones listening to the Shredder's speech. Splinter was too. It was the Foot Clan that kidnapped him. He was chained to the wall in the dungeons. There were also some crates in the large cell too. "I want you all to become full members of the Foot. There is a new enemy . . . freakish Pokémon who interfere with our business," said the Shredder. Two Foot Ninja then unrolled a large, painted poster of the TMNS for everybody to see. "You are my eyes and ears. Find them. Together we will punish these . . . creatures! These . . . Squirtles!" said the Shredder. "Master," said a voice. The Shredder turned to the balcony. The voice belonged to Danny. He was actually training to become a member. He raised his hand to let the Shredder know he was the one who was speaking. "Speak, boy," said the Shredder.

(End Music)

* * *

**We are finally introduced to the Shredder, who is a Scizor as you can see. Just like in the 2012 series, his face was burned and he wears the helmet and mask to hide them. As you can see, I also added the deleted scene where he "disciplines" the punks that attacked April earlier in the story. Next chapter, tensions rise between the Squirtles, not knowing they're about to sold out by Danny . . .**


	10. Chapter 9: Ambush and Escape!

Chapter 9: Ambush and Escape!

(Insert "Channel Six Theme" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [1987 Series])

The next day, April O'Neil was doing a news report with a fellow reporter named June. "Excuse me, a 'dogi'?" asked June. "It's a Japanese word for they type of jumpsuit my attackers wore," said April. "This is beginning to sound less and less . . . like your common, garden-variety subway mugging," said June. The TMNS and Ninetales were watching the broadcast on TV. "Exactly, June," said April. "Boy. She's a good reporter," said Leonardo. "She's smart," said Donatello. "She's a babe!" said Michelangelo. Ninetales shook her head due to what Michelangelo said. "This sucks!" said Raphael.

"Exactly. I'm convinced that these men and Pokémon were affiliated with a clan destine organization known as 'The Foot'," said April. "I'm sorry . . . The Foot?" asked June. "I know it sounds like a funky club for podiatrists . . . but I've been speaking with a lot of people from Kalos . . . in the past few days who say that our recent crime wave . . . is reminiscent of a secret band of ninja thieves . . . who once operated in Kalos. Some of them are even trained Pokemon. Just now, I recently talk to some people who run a high tech company that was recently robbed. The head of the company told me that the way the door was sliced open could only be made by a samurai sword. And the ropes used to tie up the guards was made in Japan," said April.

(End Music)

"So what now, April? Are the police looking into this?" asked June. "I've included everything in my statement . . . Chief Jenny wants me to have more proof. Basically, I'd like the police, especially Chief Jenny to start taking this information seriously! Well, perhaps if any of our viewers . . . ," said April. "Oh, Arceus," said Charles. Just then, Charles' secretary handed Charles the phone. "Mr. Pennington, Officer Jenny's office," said the secretary. Charles grabbed the phone. "Pennington, I thought we had a deal!" yelled Jenny. "You still haven't told us how you got away from your attacker," said June. "It's really quite incredible. Some Pokemon Trainers of New Tork actually came to my rescue. Who says everyone in the Big Apple looks the other way? Seriously, June, I would like to take this opportunity . . . to thank one of those individuals in particular. And if he's watching, thanks, Raphael," said April.

"Ooh!" said Leo, Don & Michelangelo. "Studly!" said Michelangelo. "Hey, look. Nyuk, nyuk. I think he's blushing," said Donatello. "I am not," said Raphael. "I think he's actually turning red," said Donatello. Suddenly, Raphael threw one of his sais, which landed near Donatello. "Maybe not," said Donatello. Raphael picked up his sai. "So what do we do now?" asked Raphael. "What do you mean, what do we do now?" asked Leonardo. "Splinter's out there somewhere!" said Raphael. "I know Splinter's out there," said Leonardo. "Fight?" asked Michelangelo. "Fight," said Donatello. "Kitchen?" asked Michelangelo. "Kitchen," said Donatello. Don and Mike then went to the kitchen.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" asked Raphael. "What can we do about it? April's our only link to these guys. We have to wait until she comes up with something," said Leonardo. _"Leonardo's right I'm afraid,"_ said Ninetales. "Oh. So that's the plan from our great leader? Just sit here on our butts. Splinter's gone . . . maybe dead and we're watching T.V. I can't stand it!" said Raphael. "I never said I was a great leader," said Leonardo. "You sure act like it sometimes," said Raphael. "Well, you act like a jerk sometimes. And this attitude of yours isn't helping anything," said Leonardo. "Maybe I'll just take my attitude and leave!" said Raphael. He began to head for the door. "Why don't you?" asked Leonardo. "I will!" said Raphael. "Good!" said Leonardo. "Great!" said Raphael. "Go ahead. We don't need you!" said Leonardo. "I don't care what you do, I'm going to look for him!" said Raphael. _"Raph, wait!"_ cried Ninetales. But Raphael slammed the door. _"Bleep him," _said Ninetales. Michelangelo and Donatello were eating some snacks. "Pork rind?" asked Michelangelo. "Pork rind," said Donatello, with a mouth full of food. Donatello then gobbled up the pork rind.

Ninetales turned to Leonardo. _"I think you were a little hard on Raphael," _said Ninetales. "In other news, young Pokémon Trainer, Ash Ketchum has been crowned champion of the Unova Vertress Conference. This marked the sixth Pokémon League competition that he's won after winning the Pokémon League tournaments in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh," said April. Footage of the victory ceremony started to play, showing the one they called Ash Ketchum proudly holding the trophy, with his Pikachu at his side. _"Ooh. This kid's quite powerful if he's won that many league competitions,"_ said Ninetales. "Yeah. I guess," said Leonardo.

Raphael walked up to the roof of April's apartment. "Bleep!" said Raphael. As he walked along the roof, he did some ninja moves. A couple of blocks away from April's apartment, Casey Jones was working on his radio. After doing his work, he put on his hockey mask. "What a day for crimefighting! Ha, ha, ha, huh?" asked Casey. He then looked toward April's apartment, but he couldn't see Raphael clearly. He took out a pair of binoculars and was able to see Raphael more clearly. _It's that freak again, where's he going so fast?, _thought Casey. Raphael came to a stop and looked toward the city ahead of him. _Why can't I control my temper? Splinter would want us to be a team at a time like this! I blew it . . . like always!,_ thought Raphael. As Raphael was deep in thought, a large group of Foot Ninjas & Ninjasks were creeping up toward him. "Huh?" asked Raphael. He turned around and saw the Foot Ninjas. "I thought you guys used the subway!" said Raphael. He got out his sais, ready to fight the enemy ninjas.

Back in April's apartment, the other Squirtles and Ninetales were watching cartoons on the TV. They were currently watching a cartoon of the Squirtle and the Lopunny. "Go! Move it, will you? You're letting him blow right by you! Can you believe this guy? Don't just . . . Ninja-kick the bleep rabbit! Do something!" said Michelangelo. _"You've never really read the original story of the Squirtle and the Lopunny, have you?" _asked Ninetales. Just then, April arrived back to her room. "April, you were great," said Michelangelo. "Thanks, Mikey," said April. "She called me Mikey," said Michelangelo. "Hear anything yet?" asked Leonardo. "Not yet," said April as she hung her coat. "They're going to repeat the interview at 5:00 and at 6:00 . . . and we're going to have to wait and see . . . if it helps generate any new information," said April. Leonardo sighed in disappointment. "Hey, I told them to call me here immediately . . . if anyone calls the station," said April. "Thanks, April. We really appreciate, you know, everything," said Leonardo. "Forget it. Where's Raphael?" asked April.

Raphael kicked a Foot Ninja, knocking him down. But then, another one kicked Raphael in the face. Raphael was then slammed against a wall, back first by a couple of Foot Ninjas. He dropped his sais in the process. Then, two Foot Ninjasks grabbed him. A Foot Ninja dropped Raphael's sais off the roof. Raphael broke free of the Foot Ninjask that was grabbing him and kicked a ninja Sawk. "I was going to give you guys a tour of the store. Shall we go get him?" asked April. "Nah," said Michelangelo. "He just needs to blow off some steam," said Donatello. "Yeah," said Michelangelo. Back on the roof, two Foot Ninjasks took out some katana swords. "You must be studying the abridged book of ninja fighting," said Raphael. Raphael kicked a couple of enemy ninjas before he shot down a couple of Foot Ninjasks with his Water Gun attack. He then headbutted a Machop ninja. He dodged a couple of sword strikes from a ninja Machoke's katana. Raphael delivered a hard kick that knocked the Machoke down. "I mean, come on. How do you guys expect to beat me?" asked Raphael. More Foot Ninja arrived to fight Raphael. They began to surround the hot tempered ninja Squirtle. "Good answer. Good answer," said Raphael.

April led Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Ninetales down to her antique store. "I only keep it open part-time, mostly for my dad. He loved junk. I don't know. I guess it's kind of dumb to lose money on a business . . . just because you miss your father," said April. "No, it isn't," said Donatello. April opened the door and turned on the store's lights. "Ready?" asked April. Raphael was knocked down onto the ground on his back. Two Foot Ninjas kicked him and another one prepared to punch him in the face. "This place has everything," said Donatello as he read a book. "Yup. Just about," said April. Leonardo was looking at one of the antiques when Michelangelo was creeping up behind him with some cymbals. "Shh," said Michelangelo. April prepared to cover her ears. Michelangelo banged the cymbals close to Leonardo. Leonardo yelped as he heard the loud cymbals. Ninetales couldn't help but giggle.

A Foot Ninjask clapped his hands together on Raphael's head. Raphael yelled as he got struck. Another ninja kicked him, knocking him down. April, the three other Squirtles and Ninetales began to head back toward April's room. "It's getting late . . . I'm worried about Raphael. Hasn't Raph been gone a long time?" asked April. "Nah. He does it all the time. He's okay . . . he just needed to blow off some steam. He likes it," said Donatello. A Foot Ninja dragged Raphael across some stairs by the foot. "Are you sure?" asked April. "Ah. Don't worry," said Donatello. "He had a point, though. We should be looking for Splinter," said Michelangelo. "Maybe we should start by finding Raphael . . . then search for Splinter," said April. "She's right. Come on, let's motivate," said Leonardo. "He'll probably be back any minute," said Donatello.

Suddenly, the Foot Ninjas threw Raphael, sending him crashing through the skylight. Everybody gasped when they heard the glass shattering and Raphael crash to the ground. _"Raph!"_ cried Ninetales. Everybody rushed to Raphael's side. "Is he . . . ?" asked April. "No, he's alive . . . barely," said Leonardo. Suddenly, all the Foot Ninjas began to burst through the apartment room's windows and door. "Hey! What the?!" asked Leonardo. "Whoa! And I thought insurance salesmen were pushy," said Michelangelo. A Foot Ninja took out a pair of nunchakus and began to show off some moves with them. "Oh. A fellow chucker, eh?" asked Michelangelo. The Squirtle took out a pair of nunchakus of his own. Michelangelo did some fancy moves with his own nunchakus. The Foot Ninja did more moves with his nunchakus. Michelangelo did more moves again. And so did the Foot Ninja. Michelangelo began to twirl his nunchakus. "Keep practicing," said Michelangelo.

Donatello took out his bo and charged into battle. He then whacked a couple of Foot Ninjas with his staff. Michelangelo now had both of his nunchakus out and he began to clobber the ninjas he was fight. Then, he converted one of his nunchakus into a kusarigama. Donatello and Michelangelo used their shells to slam a Foot Ninja's head, knocking him out. Leonardo took out his katana swords to fight the enemies. "Take that!" said Leonardo as he attacked his foes. Ninetales also got into the action by whipping a couple of ninjas with her nine tails. Michelangelo slammed one of the ninjas to the ground. April was watching over the unconscious Raphael.

Leonardo grabbed a Foot Ninjask and slammed him against the wall. "Hey! One of these guys knows where they're holding Splinter . . . so don't knock them all out," said Leonardo. He slapped the Foot Ninjask twice before punching him. "I don't think that will be a problem, Leo," said Michelangelo. Two Foot Ninjasks dipped Donatello's head into the fish tank. When they pulled him out, Donatello squirted one of the Foot Ninjasks with his Water Gun attack, sending him flying. Leonardo was trying to whack a Foot Ninjask with his katanas, but he kept dodging Leo's attacks. Suddenly, the Foot Ninjask moved when Leonardo didn't. "Gotcha," said Leonardo. And he kicked the Foot Ninjask, knocking him back. He also kicked a Foot Ninja that was about to sneak up on him.

Michelangelo was knocked onto the ground on his shell. Donatello kicked a Foot Ninja that was about to hit him. "Hey, Donnie, Wheel of Fortune, dude," said Donatello. Donatello began to spin Michelangelo around and the goofy Squirtle either kicked incoming enemies or whacked them with his nunchakus. "Bisentos now!" said a Foot Ninjask. A Foot Ninja got out a pair of Bisento Axes and passed them to his comrades. "I guess they're not game show fans," said Donatello. "And I thought everybody loved Vanna," said Michelangelo. The two Squirtles chuckled. The Foot Ninjas began to swing their axes at their enemies. Michelangelo dodged an incoming axe attack by rolling out of the way, so the axe hit the ground. "California roll!" said Donatello as he dodged another axe. Donatello and Michelangelo continued to dodge the axes, unfortunately, they were damaging the floor, making holes in them too. "What a spaz," said Donatello. "Missed again," said Michelangelo. Ninetales was also dodging some of the axes too. She was trying to make sure all her tales stayed on. She fired a small Ember attack, which melted a Foot Ninja's axe.

"Good thing these guys aren't lumberjacks," said Donatello. "No joke. The only thing safe in the woods would be the trees," said Michelangelo. Just then, Donatello saw more Foot Ninjas on the roof through the broken sky window. "Guys, I'm not so sure if this is, structurally speaking . . . such a good time for your buddies to drop in," said Donatello. But it was too late, the villainous ninjas dropped in anyway. Unfortunately, due to damage it took from the axes along with the combined weight of everybody, the floor couldn't take it anymore. Everybody heard a creak. "Uh-oh," said Michelangelo. And then, the floor collapsed, and everybody began to fall down screaming. They crashed down to the floor of April's antique store, which created a cloud of plaster. "Whoa, wipeout," said Michelangelo as he, Leonardo, Donatello, Ninetales and April recovered. Everybody was covered in plaster dust. Ninetales groaned in frustration. _"My fur's all dirty, covered in plaster," _whined Ninetales.

Just then, the lights turned on. "Huh?" asked Leo, Don & Mikey. They turned around and the heroes saw Tatsu and a lot more Foot Ninjas. The Squirtles groaned. "Oh no," said Leonardo. "Kill them all," said Tatsu. The Foot Ninjas charged at Leo, Don, Mikey and Ninetales, letting out battle cries. "Watch your backs!" said Leonardo. Donatello kicked a Foot Ninja back, but another one struck him, knocking him toward the ninja behind him. Leonardo punched a Foot Ninja right in the face and then punched another one. Leonardo jumped up and grabbed onto a Squirtle decoration that was hanging from the ceiling. He kicked an incoming Foot Ninjask. Unfortunately, the decoration broke off and Leonardo fell to the ground. A couple of Foot Ninjasks piled on him. Greninja watched the fight. Donatello whacked some Foot Ninjas with his bo staff. Two Foot Ninjas grabbed Donatello and slammed his head on some piano keys in the tune of the opening notes of "Beethoven's 5th." Michelangelo began to bang the cymbals on some Foot Ninjas that came at him. But he was ambushed by several Foot Ninjas. Ninetales whipped several Foot Ninjas with her tails. She also headbutted a couple of them. But then, a Foot Machoke kicked her, knocking her back. "There's too many!" said Donatello. A Machop ninja wrapped his arm around Michelangelo's neck. "Man, we could really use Raph right about now," said Michelangelo. He slammed the Machop against the wall.

As Leo, Mikey, Don and Ninetales continued to fight the Foot Ninjas, they all heard a loud crash as somebody busted into the antique shop, letting out a battle cry. "Now what?" asked Leonardo. It was Casey Jones. "You guys mind telling me . . . what you're doing to my little blue pal over there?" asked Casey, pointing to Raphael. He then noticed April. "Oh. Who is the babe?" asked Casey. "Who the heck is that?" asked Leonardo. "Wayne Gretzky on steroids?" asked Michelangelo. "Attack!" said Tatsu. Everybody resumed fighting and Casey began to fight the Foot Ninjas too. "Call me, Casey Jones," said Casey.

As Donatello was fighting, a Foot Ninja tried to slash him with his axe. However, Donatello dodged and the axe hit a nearby electrical cable coming from an power box. The Foot Ninja was getting zapped since his metal axe conducted electricity. Sparks began to fly from the power box. Unfortunately, the sparks started a fire and it was spreading, fast! More Foot Ninjas began to pour as the fire raged. "Fire!" cried Donatello. Everybody looked at Ninetales. _"What? I had nothing to do with it," _said Ninetales. "Come on! April, we got to get out of here," said Leonardo. "This way . . . but the back," said April.

Casey, Donatello, Michelangelo and Ninetales clobbered more ninjas that came at him. April began to clear some wreckage. "Help me. There used to be a trapdoor here to the basement," said April. "Come on, you all! Three more!" said Casey. Very soon, the trap door was revealed. "We're getting out of here," said Leonardo. "Get away, man. I'll take care of these guys," said Casey as he fought the enemies. Everybody else began to go through the trap door. "You coming?" asked Leonardo. "I'll cover ya," said Casey. "Good idea," said Leonardo. He then went into the trap door to the basement.

As Casey was fighting the Foot Ninjas, April's phone began to ring. "Hi, this is April. Leave a message after the beep," said April's voice on the phone. The phone was dangling on a cable, with the cable starting to burn away. The beep sounded and a message from Charles began to play. "What?" asked Casey. Casey was listening to it as he was fighting. "April, it's Charles. I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say this. You're fired, April. I'm sorry. I know this comes as a blow," said Charles. Suddenly, the cable snapped and the phone clonked a Foot Ninjask in the head, knocking him down. "You can say that again, Chuck," said Casey. "Come on!" said Leonardo. "Bye, guys. Got to run," said Casey. He entered the trap door and closed the door behind him. The Foot Ninjas struggled to break it open.

The three Squirtles who could still fight fought their way through Foot Ninjas waiting in the alleyway. They soon arrived to April's van. "Hurry . . . they're coming!" said April as she got into her van. The three Squirtles and Ninetales got into the van. "Come on, let's go!" said April. At that moment, Casey Jones burst out of the burning apartment, punching and kicking the Foot Ninjas that were pursuing him. "Hah! Casey rules!" said Casey. He then got into the van and he closed the door behind him. Just then, Tatsu heard some police sirens and fire truck sirens. "Ninja, vanish," said Greninja. He and the Foot Ninjas then fled the burning apartment. April, the TMNS, Ninetales and Casey Jones got into April's van and began to drive away from April's burning apartment just as one side of it exploded. Casey was driving the van. April looked back toward her apartment and antique store sadly as it was burning. April wasn't the only one was watching the flaming building. Danny was watching from a safe distance. "Oh, no . . . April . . . I'm sorry . . . ," said Danny as a tear poured from eyes. He was starting to feel guilty for selling April and her friends out.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter in my story so far. This was originally two separate chapters, but I decided to combine them into one since it's kind of the same sequence. ****As you can see, I decided to add a mention of Ash Ketchum. And in this continuity, he's won all the leagues so far. He will show up in the next story and he's going to be smarter, use aura and have a couple of Legendary and Mythical Pokémon at his disposal. But anyway, next chapter, the Shredder is going to be p$%^# when he finds out his men failed to kill the Squirtles . . .**


	11. Chapter 10: Prisoner of the Foot

**Sorry for the wait. But anyway, here's the latest chapter. I know it's short, but don't let that distract you from enjoying reading it.**

Chapter 10: Splinter, Prisoner of the Foot

Back at the Foot Clan hideout, the Shredder was angry, very angry. His Foot Ninja had the opportunity to destroy the TMNS and April, but the arrival of Casey Jones had ruined his chance. And now they escaped and were still at large. The Shredder growled angrily as he walked up to a chained up Splinter. He punched the mutant Raticate in the face angrily. "What are these . . . freaks?! How do they know how to fight like this?! And who are you?!" asked the Shredder. Splinter didn't answer. "You will answer!" said the Shredder. But Splinter still remained silent. Suddenly, the Shredder punched Splinter again. He then revealed his wrist blades and held them at Splinter's neck. "You will answer now!" said the Shredder. But still, not a word from the mutant Raticate. "Then hang there until you die!" said the Shredder. The Shredder began to storm out of the dungeon. He then saw Tatsu. "Tatsu?!" asked the Shredder. "Master, I . . . ," said Tatsu. "Even you fail me!" snarled the Shredder. And he left.

Tatsu was angry too. He had trained the best ninjas in the Foot Clan, but they couldn't kill the TMNS. "I will not take all the blame for this failure!" said Tatsu. He growled angrily and punched a hole in the wall. Then, he began to punch and kick nearby crates. Danny was walking nearby when he heard a crash. "Yaah! What was that?" asked Danny. He looked through a window into the next room and saw Tatsu had begun to take his fury out on the Foot Ninja themselves. He shoved several of them down to the ground. Tatsu also banged two Foot Ninjasks' heads together before throwing them to the ground. The angry Greninja then knocked down of weapons rack. Tatsu grabbed a Primeape ninja and shoved him against the lockers.

"Imbeciles! Fools! You disgraced me before my master!" said Tatsu. "No sensei! Master Tatsu, stop, please. Please, stop it," said a human Foot Ninja. Tatsu shoved the Primeape ninja aside and began to attack the human Foot Ninja behind him. "Shut up!" said Tatsu. He threw the human ninja aside. "Sensei, we did our best!" said the human Foot Ninja. "What?! You failed me . . . ," said Tatsu as he kicked the ninja. "Failed the master . . . failed the family . . . and you failed yourself," said Tatsu as he grabbed him by the shirt. He delivered two kicks on him before he punched him, knocking him down to the ground. "Shinsho. Shinsho," said some of his comrades. A Foot Ninjask unmasked Shinsho. "_You'll be all right. You'll be all right,"_ said the Foot Ninjask. Shinsho began to cough. Danny had seen everything. Tatsu began to walk away from the dojo.

Danny arrived to Splinter's cell. "How can a face so young wear so many burdens?" asked Splinter. "So, you can talk," said Danny. He went a little closer to Splinter. "Yes, and I can also listen. Some say that the path from inner turmoil . . . begins with a friendly ear. My ear is open if you care to use it," said Splinter. "No . . . I-I don't think so . . . ," said Danny. "What is your name?" asked Splinter. "Danny," said Danny. "And have you no one to go to, Danny? No parent? No guardian?" asked Splinter. "Hah! My dad couldn't care less about me," said Danny. "I doubt that is true," said Splinter. "Why?" asked Danny. "All fathers . . . care for their sons," said Splinter. "I'd better go now . . . goodbye!" said Danny. And he began to leave. "We'll talk again . . . ," said Splinter.

* * *

**Anyway, next chapter will be the start of the TMNS' exile at April's old farm house . . .**


	12. Chapter 11: The Farm

Chapter 11: The Farm

The next day, the van arrived to an old country farmhouse. Unfortunately, the van's engine was starting to smoke. "How's Raphael?" asked April. "Not so good," said Donatello. _"Poor little thing," _said Ninetales. "Hey. Didn't they use this place in The Grapes of Wrath?" asked Casey. "Very funny. I told you, I haven't been up here in years," said April. And she parked the van.

Everybody got out of the van. Leonardo carried Raphael into the house. Ninetales went to get her fur cleaned. Casey was inspecting the engine of the van. "Can you fix it?" asked April. Casey stepped back, make a gun finger gesture and made a bang noise. "Does that answer your question? The block's got a crack the size of the San Andreas," said Casey. "Wonderful. Well, I guess I've got some walking to do," said April. She began to walk into the house. "What for?" asked Casey as he followed April. "Our nearest neighbor is about four miles away. I need to get to a phone, I need to call my boss," said April. "You mean Charles?" asked Casey. "How did you know that?" asked April suspiciously. Donatello and Michelangelo were nearby, listening. "He left a message on your machine just before we got out. You just saved yourself an eight-mile round-tripper. You were fired," said Casey. "I just saved myself . . . ?" asked April. "Uh-Oh!" said Donatello.

"Did you take classes in insensitivity?" asked April. "I was just trying to break it to you easy," said Casey. "You failed miserably!" said April. "Broadzilla, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me," said Casey. "And what do you want? Do you want a thank you?" asked April. "No! It's me who should thank you for that privilege, right?" asked Casey. "Fine! Thank you," said April. "You're welcome!" said Casey. "Your welcome!" said April. April and Casey went in two different directions and slammed the doors behind them. "Gosh. It's kind of like Moonlighting, isn't it?" asked Donatello. "Mm-hmm," said Michelangelo. Donatello chuckled.

_It's strange being back on the old farm. Even after all these years, it still feels like home. I found this old diary today, only half-filled. I guess the journalism bug hadn't taken complete hold of my yet at the age of ten. My amazing new friends . . . have suffered their first real, terrible defeat. Their wounds are bad enough, but they've also lost the opportunity . . . to find out about their mentor . . . and I'm sure that hurts them more than anything else. This loss weighs heavily on them. And while I write . . . and sketch (I suppose my minor in art is looking for a little self expression, too.), each of them deals with this confusion in his own way. Donatello has found someone to latch onto._

Donatello and Casey were trying to get an old truck up and running again, while they were in a heated argument. Donatello was in the driver's seat, while Casey was trying to repair the engine. "Not even close, zip neck. The Professor and Mary Ann, happily ever after," said Casey. "Heh. No way, atomic mouth. Gilligan was her main man. They'd be married and have six kids by now," said Donatello. "Gilligan was a geek, barfarooni!" said Casey. "You're the geek, camel breath," said Donatello. "Dome head," said Casey. Donatello growled in annoyance as he felt his head. "Elf lips," said Donatello. "Let's give this a try. Gee if this transplant worked . . . fungoid," said Casey as he closed the hood. "Here goes. What are we on?" asked Donatello. "G," said Casey. "Here goes, gack face," said Donatello. "I'm ready, hose brain," said Casey. Donatello started the engine and Casey yelped as he dodged the truck. The truck advanced forward and crashed through the door before Donatello braked the truck. "It worked," said Donatello. Casey threw a rag in Donatello's face. "Hey," said Donatello.

_Leonardo, meanwhile, has keep a constant vigil on Raphael along with my Ninetales. She seems to be worried at him as much as Leo is. I've also called a nurse from a Pokémon Center._

It was night, and a Nurse Joy from the nearest Pokémon Center was called to help heal the unconscious Raphael. Like all the other Nurse Joys, she had brink pink hair and fair skin and wore a plain pink dress with a short apron, white pantyhose and pink shoes. She had a pink cross on her hat. Nurse Joy had an Audino with her. She was going to do her medical work in the bathroom. Leonardo and April were present too. Audino was a bipedal, pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms were pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears were cream-colored, as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembled a jacket. There weare three digits on its hands and two on its feet. It hads a puffy, white tuft for a tail. Audino had floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. Nurse Joy was tending to Raphael in the bathroom. Leo and Raph had their ninja gear removed. April and Ninetales were present too.

"I've never seen such terrible injuries," said Joy as she examined Raphael. She turned to April. "Why didn't you come to a Pokémon Center right away?" asked Joy. "We couldn't. We were attacked by the Foot Clan, who were trying to kill me again. Raphael got hurt trying to save me. We had to get far way from New Tork as we could. And if we did went to a Pokémon Center, the Foot would follow us and the other sick Pokémon would be put in danger," said April. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know," said Joy. "Audi," said Audino. Nurse Joy began to do her delicate work on Raphael. Very soon, she finished bandaging Raphael's wounds. "He's going to be okay. He just needs rest," said Joy. And she and Audino left.

_But the one who worries me the most is Michelangelo. He spends all of his time in the barn, training. Alone. Withdrawn. On the edge . . ._

Michelangelo was currently punching and kicking a punching bag. "I should've taken my training more seriously! I'm always goofing off! I should've been stronger! Splinter's gone and I have to train without him! I have to be stronger if we're to rescue him!" said Michelangelo.

_And then there's Casey Jones . . . a nine-year-old trapped in a man's body. He might almost be cute if it wasn't for that pigheadedness._

The next morning, April walked out of the house, carrying a small hammer. "Donatello!" called April. "He's out with the others, exercising. Doing something together, I don't know," said Casey as he got up from the hanging chair on the porch. He was eating an apple. "Want some help?" asked Casey. "I don't know," said April. "I am your man. I am Mr. Fix-it," said Casey. "Alright. Let's go," said April, handing Casey the hammer. April began to walk back into the house. "Lead the way, toots," said Casey. April stopped and turned toward Casey. "Toots?" asked April, glaring at Casey. "Babe? Sweetcakes? Ah, princess! Do you want to throw me a clue here? I'm drowning," said Casey, handing April the hammer back. "You know what? That's OK. I'll take care of it myself," said April. "That's up to you. Just don't come around here asking for my help anymore," said Casey. "I'd sooner ask a slug! I wouldn't ask for your help . . . if you were the last thing on the face of this planet," said April. And she went to do her job, while Casey sat back on the hanging chair. "It's coming along nicely," said Casey. He bit into the apple when suddenly, one of the chains to the hanging chair broke and it tipped over, startling Casey.

Today, a wonderful event broke our somber mood . . .

Back in the bathroom, Leonardo and Ninetales were sleeping when they were woken up by a voice. "Hey," said the voice. "What?" asked Leonardo. Leonardo fully woke up and saw it was Raphael. "Raph! You're awake!" cried Leonardo. He ran to his side. "How do you feel?" asked Ninetales. "What's a guy got to do to get some food around here?" asked Raphael. "He's awake! He wants some food! Bring some food!" called Leonardo. He went back to Raphael. "You're going to be okay, Raph. You're going to be okay," said Leonardo, touching his face. "Yeah, yeah. Alright, Leo. Get a grip, will you?" asked Raphael.

"Listen, Raph . . . about what I said before . . . about not needing you and all . . . ," said Leonardo as he helped his brother up. "Leo, don't," said Raphael. "Oh, boy, we missed you," said Leonardo as he hugged Raphael. Then, Ninetales wrapped some of her tails around the two Squirtles. "It's good to have you back," said Ninetales. Donatello and April were watching. "It's a Kodak moment," said Donatello. "Huh?" asked Leo & Raph. Donatello and April chuckled.

The Squirtles are four once again . . . and yet, still not whole. There is still something missing. A lingering doubt remains . . . an unknown which they can't bear to face . . . their greatest fear.

Once Raphael's wounds fully healed and had new Sais crafted, the TMNS began to spend the new couple of days training for the day they would have to fight the Foot Clan again and rescue Splinter. One night, Raphael stood on the roof of the house and looked up to the sky. "Splinter!" cried Raphael despairingly.

Back at the Foot Clan hideout in New York, the Shredder and Tatsu were overlooking their ninjas loading and unloading crates. "Your empire flourishes, Master Shredder," said Tatsu. "What more from the Raticate?" asked the Shredder. "Nothing. We have tried everything, master, but he still does not speak," said Tatsu. "And the boy who led us to the turtles?" asked the Shredder. "He is still missing. I do not understand. Why do the turtles trouble you, Master? They have not been seen for many days . . . perhaps they are gone for good," said Tatsu. "When the Raticate was captured, the Squirtles attacked . . . Something about the way you described their fighting . . . something familiar. Something . . . from the past," said the Shredder.

The TMNS continued to practice their ninjutsu fighting during the stay at April's farm. They also practiced their Water attacks too. Ninetales also helped with the training exercises too by using her own elemental attacks.

In the kitchen, Casey Jones cutting some carrots with one of Leonardo's katanas. At that moment, April arrived into the kitchen. Casey stopped cutting the carrots for a moment and walked up to the sink to wash his hands. Then, he walked up behind April and had her sit down. Then, he began to massage her shoulders. Just then, Michelangelo entered the kitchen. He felt part of his shoulders. "Ointment?" asked April, holding up a bottle. Michelangelo shook his head and grabbed a different bottle. "Hey guys," said Raphael, entering the kitchen. The bottle that Michelangelo grabbed was Squirtle wax. He let out a chuckle. April chuckled too. "Funny, Mikey," said Raphael, giving Michelangelo a noogie.

* * *

**Here's the latest chapter, showing the TMNS, April & her Ninetales and Casey Jones' self exile on the farm. As you can, I added another deleted scene, which was when April is doing a sketch of Michelangelo. Next chapter, will be the final lesson . . .**


	13. Chapter 12: The Final Lesson

Chapter 12: The Final Lesson

_Though relieved that Raphael is healthy once more, Leo continues to meditate almost obsessively . . ._

Out in the forest, Leonardo was meditating once again. Just then, Michelangelo arrived to where he was. He couldn't stand his pain any longer. "I can't stand this, Leo! I'm sick with guilt. We did everything Splinter taught us not to do. We failed him," said Michelangelo. "I know. And now, with him gone . . . ," said Leonardo. He looked down to the ground. "He never taught us what to do without him," said Leonardo.

Time passed slowly and each day, Leonardo would sit in the woods and meditate on what he was most worried about; Splinter. One day, as he was meditating, he thought he could hear Splinter trying to speak to him. "Leonardo," said Splinter. Leonardo snapped out of his meditation and gasped. "He's alive . . . Splinter's alive!" said Leonardo. And he rushed back to April's farmhouse.

Leonardo's brothers were playing Trivial Pursuit. "What Russian novel, embracing more than five hundred characters . . . is set in the Napoleonic Wars?" asked Raphael, reading one of the question cards. "War and Peace," said Donatello. Suddenly, Leonardo burst into the house. "He's alive!" said Leonardo. He was so excited that he careless disrupted the current positions of the playing pieces of his brothers' game. "Hey!" said Don & Raph. "Thanks, spaz," said Michelangelo. "Splinter's alive!" said Leonardo. Donatello got up and put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "We know, Leo. Of course he is. We all think he's alive. How do you know, Leo? We all hope . . . but . . . ," said Donatello. "I don't _think_. I _know. _He spoke to me . . . calling . . . " said Leonardo. "Huh?" asked Leo's brothers.

That night, the TMNS gathered around a fireplace in the forest. Ninetales was present since she was the one who helped make the fire. Michelangelo blew at the flames. "He will speak to us all. We have to concentrate, with all our strength," said Leonardo. "Leo, if you dragged us out here for nothing . . . ," said Raphael. "Don't worry. I came prepared," said Donatello. He took out a bag of marshmallows and a stick with some burning marshmallows. He chuckled. "Put those away," said Leonardo. And Donatello did. _"There will be time afterwards," _said Ninetales. "Everybody close your eyes and concentrate. Concentrate hard," said Leonardo. The TMNS closed their eyes and they began to concentrate in their meditation. "Harder . . . harder! He is alive!" said Leonardo.

Suddenly, the flames started to turn blue and an image of Splinter appeared in the middle of the flames. For they had telepathically contacted their sensei using their ninja mentality. "I am proud of you, my sons. Tonight you have learned . . .the final and greatest truth of the ninja . . . that ultimate mastery comes not of the body . . . but of the mind. Together, there is nothing . . . your four minds cannot accomplish. Help each other. Draw upon one another. And always remember the true force that binds you . . . the same as that which brought me here tonight . . . that which I gladly return with my final words. I love you all, my sons," said Splinter. And the image of Splinter disappeared and the flames went back to being orange. The TMNS then opened their eyes. Tears poured from Michelangelo's eyes. Donatello put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Ninetales then wiped Michelangelo's eyes with one of her tails.

_After their night in the woods, everything changed . . . the Squirtles had new purpose . . ._

The next morning, the Squirtles were training once again. "This is the way we always fight," said Donatello as tried to kick Raphael. Raphael blocked the kick. "Okay, hold it, hold it . . . Stop trying to overpower each other! Remember what Splinter said," said Leonardo. "Next he'll be askin' us to snatch pebbles from his hand," said Michelangelo.

"All right, look . . . ," said Leonardo. He turned his mask backwards so that he couldn't see. "Now . . . all three of you . . . attack me!" said Leonardo. "Aw, you'll get hurt, Leo . . . ," said Raphael. Suddenly, Leonardo slapped Raphael. "Ow! Cut it out!" cried Raphael. "C'mon, you wimps!" said Leonardo. "Grr! Get him guys!" said Raphael. However, Leonardo managed to beat them without having to see them, one by one. "Whoa! Just call me 'grasshopper'!" said Michelangelo. "This is the lesson Splinter told us we would have to learn . . . the nest level we must reach. Now . . . let's begin . . . ," said Leonardo.

_The days pass quickly with the boys training hard . . . we hardly see them. But I'm not really lonely . . ._

Back at the house, April and Casey were on the porch, talking to each other. "So you actually played professionally?" asked April. "Before I got hurt. Less than a year," said Casey. "I'm sorry," said April. "So was I . . . but hockey wasn't for me anyway. Too many rules," said Casey. "Mmm . . . Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" asked April. "Yeah . . . I could get used to . . . ," said Casey. Michelangelo coughed to get the two humans' attention. "Just a minute. Guys, I told you . . . I hate it when you do that, all right?" asked Casey. April noticed the serious look on the TMNS' faces. Ninetales with with them. "What is it?" asked April. "It's time to go back," said Leonardo.

_This will be my final entry at the farm. I wonder what new road my life will take now?_

* * *

**The TMNS have learned the final and greatest truth of the ninja and now they're ready to go back to New Tork and rescue Splinter. Anyway, I may not be able to upload the next chapter right away cause my family and I are going to my grandpa's funeral all the way out in Wheaton, Illinois. Until next time, peace out.**


	14. Chapter 13: Return to New Tork

Chapter 13: Return to New Tork

Very soon, the TMNS, April, Casey and Ninetales drove all the way back to New Tork City via the truck. The Squirtles and Ninetales had to ride in the back. By the time they arrived to the city, it was raining hard. They stopped at the address of one-twenty-two and an eighth. April got out of the truck. "Oh no," said April as rain poured down on her. "We're here, everyone out!" said April. "Home sweet home," said Leonardo as he got out of the back of the truck. "Agh . . . my back!" said Donatello. "Ugh. Now I know what it's like to travel without a green card," said Raphael. "Now _I_ know what a sardine feels like," said Michelangelo. This isn't bad. Nice place, guys," said Casey, looking at the building in front of them. "In fact, I . . . ," said Casey, but he stopped when he heard Donatello and Michelangelo move the manhole cover. "You coming or not, dude?" asked Michelangelo as he climbed down into the sewers. "Come on . . . let's go home," said Michelangelo. Casey groaned. "You . . . live down there?" asked Casey. "Yup!" said Michelangelo.

Everybody began to walk through the sewer tunnels. "This is great. Great. First, it's the farm that time forgot, and now this. Why don't I ever fall in with people who own condos?" asked Casey. _"Eew. Gross,"_ said Ninetales. Everybody arrived to the TMNS' sewer den. "Here it is," said Leonardo. Ninetales shook her fur to get the water off like a dog. "Guess it's hard to get good maid service in a sewer, huh? Maybe you guys should try Roto-rooter," said Casey. "Would you quit complaining? It's just for the night," said April._ "It could sure use a woman's touch," _said Ninetales. "I still don't see why we don't get started right away," said Raphael. "It's been a long drive, Raph . . . and before we go out advertising to The Foot that we're back . . . we could all use a few hours' sleep," said Leonardo. "You're right. I'm just . . . ," said Raphael.

But then, everybody heard a noise. "What's that?" asked Donatello. "Who's there?" asked Leonardo. _"It's coming from that closet,"_ said Ninetales. The Squirtles got out their weapons as they opened the closet doors. Everybody saw that it was Danny Pennington, with his back turned. "Danny?" asked April. "D-don't shoot!" said Danny. "I don't think it's loaded, kid," said Raphael. "Danny, what are you doing here?" asked April. "Hey, where'd he come from?" asked Michelangelo. "Beats me," said Donatello. "I-I ran away from home . . . ," said Danny. "Oh, Arceus. Your father's going to have kittens," said April. She began to walk up to the phone. "Does this thing work?" asked April. "No, no. Please don't call. Don't make me leave! Just let me stay here the night with you. We can call Dad in the morning. I promise," said Danny. "Danny, listen . . . ," said April. Danny was silent. "Well . . . okay, but just for the night," said April.

"Hold on. Hold on. What is all this talk about spending the night down here?! No way!" asked Casey. "Why Casey . . . you're a claustrophobic," said Donatello. He let out a chuckle. "Do you want a fist in the mouth?" asked Casey. "No," said Donatello. "I've never even looked at another guy before," said Casey. "What he means is that you're afraid of enclosed areas," said April. Donatello continued to chuckle. "Afraid? What, me? Is that what you think?" asked Casey. "Mm-hmm," said Donatello. "I am not! It's just . . . uh . . . well . . . er . . . somebody's gotta stand guard . . . topside! Hey. I don't have to take this stuff about being afraid. I'm going to sleep in the truck," said Casey. And he left the sewer den. Donatello, along with Raphael and April began to laugh.

April was showing Danny her drawings. "These are good. Do you think maybe I could have one?" asked Danny. "Sure. Why not?" asked April. "Thanks," said Danny, taking the drawing of Leonardo. Michelangelo yawned. "Oh man. I could really go . . . for a little deep-dish action right about now," said Michelangelo. "I had some pizza down here the other day," said Danny. Upon hearing Danny mention pizza, Donatello dropped the thing he was currently inspecting. "There might be some left over," said Danny. Michelangelo began to make a run for it. April and Ninetales giggled at Michelangelo's reaction. Donatello took a quick look at the pizza. "Well?" asked Michelangelo. "Question," said Donatello. "Yeah?" asked Michelangelo. "Do you like penicillin on your pizza?" asked Donatello. He showed Michelangelo the moldy pizza. "Doh!" said Michelangelo. The two Squirtles began to hum taps since the pizza was inedible now.

"'Afraid of enclosed areas'," grumbled Casey as he tried to sleep in the truck. It had stopped raining now. Casey Jones then rolled down the window behind him. Back in the sewer den, everybody was asleep. However, Danny was having trouble sleeping because words from both the Shredder and Splinter were echoing in his mind. _"You are here because the outside world rejects you," said Shredder. "And you have no one to go to, Danny?" asked Splinter. "This is your family," said Shredder. "All fathers care for their sons," said Splinter. _Danny then woke up. He got out of bed and began to quietly creep out of the Squirtles' sewer den. Danny removed the manhole cover and began to climb out of the sewers. Casey was woken up by the sewer lid being removed. "Snngnk . . . henh?" asked Casey as he woke up. He saw Danny walking away. Now where's he goin'?_, _thought Casey. Casey got out of the truck and began to quietly follow after Danny.

* * *

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading this latest chapter. Next time, the origin of Splinter . . .**


	15. Chapter 14: Splinter's Origin

Chapter 14: Splinter's Origin

Danny was returning to the hideout of the Foot Clan. He put back on his Foot Clan headband before entering the building. Danny walked into the recreation room and high-fived a nearby pool player. Casey Jones made sure not to be spotted by any Foot Ninja. Danny once again visited Splinter's cell. "I have not seen you . . . for many days," said Splinter. "I-I haven't been down at my 'hideout' a lot lately," said Danny. "And do you now hide from your surrogate family as well?" asked Splinter. "I . . . don't know . . . ," said Danny as he sat down on one of the crates. "I, too, once had a family, Danny," said Splinter. He began to tell him about his origin.

"Many years ago, I lived in Kalos . . . a pet of my master Yoshi . . . mimicking his movements from my cage . . . and learning the mysterious art of ninjutsu. For Yoshi was one of Kalos' finest shadow warriors. And he was once actually once a member of the Foot Clan," said Splinter. "Why did he get kicked out?" asked Danny. "His only rival was a man named Oroku Nagi . . . and they competed in all things . . . but none more fiercely than for the love of a woman . . . Tang Shen. One night, after Tang Shen confessed to Nagi that her love was only for my master, Nagi flew into a rage and began to beat her. Yoshi arrived just in time, but when the fight was over, Nagi lay dead. The clan's code of honor was clear: Yoshi must now take his own life. But my master felt he had done nothing wrong, and so decided to flee with Tang Shen and me . . . to Unova, where he could start his life anew. But Nagi left behind a Scyther, nicknamed Saki, who vowed vengeance on my master. The Scyther fueled his training with hatred, and became the most feared ninja warrior in all Japan, honing his skills until he was ready to fulfill his vow. I remember it well as my master returned home . . . to find his beloved Shen lying on the floor . . . dead. And then he saw her killer. Saki wasted no words, and during the struggle . . . my cage was broken. I leapt to Saki's face, biting and clawing . . . but he threw me to the floor . . . and took one swipe with his bladed arm, slicing my ear. Just as he was about to finish me off, a fire broke out from a candle that fell on the floor. I tackled Saki, knocking him into the fire and the flames started to burn at his face and his wings. Both of us fled from the burning building. Then he was gone. My Master Yoshi was dead . . . and I was alone," said Splinter. "Whatever happened to this Saki?" asked Danny. "No one really knows. But your family, the Foot and you wear the Oroku family symbol upon your brow," said Splinter. Danny then noticed the symbol on his headband.

Back in the recreation room, Casey Jone was hiding among some crates. _This place is incredible! Now . . . where is that little punk?,_ thought Casey. Just then, he noticed two human Foot Ninjas coming and quickly hid. Suddenly, Casey grabbed one of the Foot Ninjas and began to beat him up. After beating him up, Casey Jones stole his uniform, disguising himself as a Foot Ninja.

Back at Splinter's cell, Danny removed his headband and dropped it on the floor. "What are you doing in there, boy?" asked a stern voice. Danny gasped and turned around. He saw that it was the Shredder. Tatsu was with him too. "Nothing," said Danny. The Shredder then noticed the discarded headband. "Where have you been?" asked the Shredder. "Nowhere," fibbed Danny. "You're lying to me," said the Shredder. "No," said Danny. "And you're hiding something as well," said the Shredder. He extended out his arm and began to search Danny. Then, he reached into Danny's pants pocket and got out the folded up drawing. He unfolded it and saw that Leonardo was on the drawing. "They're back!" said the Shredder. Tatsu began to walk away along with the Shredder, but not before Shredder looked at Danny one more time. "I'll deal with you later," said the Shredder. And he left too. The Squirtles, April O'Neil and Ninetales were starting to wake up. "Huh . . . wha?" asked Donatello. "Guys, wake up! Where's Danny?" asked April.

The Shredder and Tatsu began to round up their Foot Ninjas. "Master," said Tatsu. "There will be no mistake this time. I go myself," said the Shredder. Danny was listening in to their conversation. "Tatsu . . . and the Raticate . . . kill it," said the Shredder. He turned to his Foot Ninjas. "Tonight . . . we conquer!" said the Shredder. All of the Foot Ninjas began to cheer. The Shredder then left with the Foot Ninjas that were going to attack the TMNS' lair. Danny started to run toward Splinter's cell when a Foot Ninja grabbed him. "Who are you? What do you want?" asked Danny. "Shh," said the Foot Ninja. He unmasked himself and revealed himself as Casey Jones. "Recognize me now, kid? What's the deal? You've got a bleep of a lot of explaining to do, you little . . . ," asked Casey. "You got to come with me!" said Danny. "What are you talking about, come with you? They're about to . . . ," said Casey. "They're going to kill Splinter," said Danny. "What? We'll see about that!" said Casey. Danny began to lead Casey Jones to Splinter's cell.

* * *

**As you can see, I decided to make Splinter's origin closer to the comics by having so that it's Oroku Nagi that's competing with Hamato Yoshi for Tang Shen's love. They wanted to do that for the first movie, but Nagi was adapted out. But he was featured in the comic adaptation of the movie. Next time, the final battle with the Foot will begin . . .**


	16. Chapter 15: Rematch with the Foot

Chapter 15: Rematch with the Foot

The Foot Ninjas began to storm into the sewers. They entered by manhole and storm drain. They busted down the door to the sewer den, but it appeared to be abandoned. Just then, steam began to pour out of the pipes, startling the enemy ninjas. The steam filled the entire area and they could hardly see a thing. The TMNS and Ninetales began to beat up the Foot Ninjas until they were all knocked out. "Heh, heh, heh. No sweat," said Michelangelo. Raphael was munching on an apple. "Gosh. I _do_ hope there's more of them," said Raphael. Then, more Foot Ninjas arrived to fight the TMNS. "Ah. Good!" said Raphael as he tossed aside the apple and got out his sais. "All right!" said Michelangelo.

At the Foot Clan's hideout, Danny and Casey Jones arrived to Splinter's cell. "He's right in there," said Danny. "Danny?" asked Splinter. "Well. Where are the keys?" asked Casey. "Here . . . I stole them from the guard," said Danny. Danny got the keys and Casey began to unlock Splinter's shackles. "Who . . . are you?" asked Splinter. "The name's Casey Jones. I'm . . . I'm a friend," said Casey. Danny and Casey began to carry Splinter by the arms. "Let's get out of here," said Casey. "Thank you, Casey Jones," said Splinter. But then, the three saw that Tatsu and a couple of teens, young kids and Pokémon stood in there way. "You?! You shall not leave!" said Tatsu.

In the sewers below, the TMNS were fighting the second round of Foot Ninjas. Leonardo kicked a Foot Ninjask and did a cartwheel. Leonardo then grabbed onto a hanging structure and kicked some more ninjas down to the ground. Raphael delivered a flurry of punches on the Foot Ninja he was fighting. Donatello backflipped and kicked two Primeape ninjas. Ninetales set a Machop ninja's butt on fire. The Machop ran out of the sewer den to douse the flames out. April stood on a balcony with a long pole as Michelangelo was punching a Foot Ninja. "A little to the right . . . A little to the left. One more time. A little bit more like . . . that! And stop. Perfect," said Michelangelo. April then bonked the Foot Ninja in the head with the pole and fell unconscious. "You're a natural, sis," said Michelangelo. "Thanks," said April. Michelangelo then charged at more of the Foot Ninjas.

Tatsu growled as he prepared to fight Casey. Casey growled as well. "You know. A little Primatene might just help to clear that up there," said Casey. Tatsu responded by punching Casey in the face, knocking him down. Casey managed to get back up. "That's going to cost you, Tinker Bell," said Casey. Tatsu then used his tongue to whack Casey, knocking him down again. But still, Casey managed to get back up on his feet. "I don't think that you're listening," said Casey. Tatsu kicked Casey, knocking him into some boxes. The boxes toppled over. "You know, I'm starting to pick up . . . on a little language barrier thing going here," said Casey as he got back up. Tatsu kicked Casey Jones in the gut and then kicked him again, and knocked him down with a punch.

Just then, Casey noticed some golf clubs nearby. Casey Jones then grabbed one of the golf clubs. "Now . . . you die!" said Tatsu. Before Tatsu could strike Casey again, Casey struck Tatsu in the gut with the handle of the golf club. Tatsu groaned as he clutched his gut. Casey then swung his golf club back. "Fore!" said Casey. He then whacked Tatsu with the golf club, sending him flying toward some boxes. He crashed into them and some boxes fell and clonked him on the head, knocking him out. Casey then kissed the golf club. "I'll never call golf a dull game again," said Casey.

"Hyyyyyyaaaaaah!" said Leo & Raph as they shoved several Foot Ninjas out of the en using the broken door. "Gangway!" said Donatello as he rolled down on his skateboard. As he was skating, he whacked several Foot Ninjas with his bo staff. Some of the Foot Ninjas chased after the skating Squirtle. Donatello continued to knock down Foot Ninjas as he skated. Some of them fell into the dirty water. "Show-off!" said Raphael. He then punched a Foot Ninja and he fell into the dirty sewer water. Ninetales giggled.

"What are we just standing here for? Let's get him!" said a teenager. "Do you want to be first, Junior?" asked Casey as he took out a different golf club. "We have a loyalty to the Shredder," said the teen. "The Shredder uses you. He poisons your minds to obtain that which he desires. He cares nothing for you or the people you hurt," said Splinter. "We're a family," said the teen. "Family? Is that what you said? Family? You call this here and that down there 'family'? Is this bunch'a creeps an' murderers the kind of family you really want?" asked Casey, pointing to the knocked out Tatsu. All the teens, boys and Pokémon began to gossip among each other. Casey began to help Danny get Splinter onto his feet. "Casey," said Splinter.

(Insert "Main Title" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [1990])

The Foot Ninjas began to flee from the sewers, with the TMNS behind them. The fight was now taken to the streets. Raphael sent a Foot Ninja flying out of a manhole. "Come back and fight, ya bums!" said Raphael as he exited out of the manhole. Donatello and Michelangelo knocked out a Foot Ninjask by bashing it in between their shells. "Hey, Donnie! Look's like this one suffered from shell shock!" said Michelangelo. "Too derivative," said Donatello. As they were fighting, a garbage truck was pulling in. "Boy, I guess we can really shell it out," said Michelangelo as fought off more Ninjasks. "Too cliched," said Donatello as used his bo to block enemy blows. "Well, it was a shell of a good hit," said Michelangelo as kicked a Foot Ninjask. "I like it. Step up," said Donatello.

Donatello whacked a Hitmonchan ninja. "Awesome!" said Michelangelo as he fought. A Foot Ninja was climbing up a ladder of a nearby building, with Leonardo following it. "Hey. Where do you think you're going?" asked Leonardo. On the balcony that the ladder led up to, Raphael was punching the Foot Ninjask that were on it. He even knocked one into another ladder, and the Foot Ninjask clonked his face. Raphael chased the Foot Ninjask up the ladder. "Hey! Wait for me!" said Michelangelo. A Foot Ninjask tried to chop off Michelangelo's head with an axe from behind, but the Squirtle ducked into his shell. Then, he punched the Foot Ninjask in the face, knocking it out. "Bleep, I love being a Squirtle!" yelled Michelangelo.

Now the battle between the TMNS and the Foot Ninjas was taken to the rooftops. Leonardo fought a whole bunch of them, armed with his katanas. He blocked their moves as he fought. As a Foot Ninjask was climbing up the ladder, Donatello pushed him off, onto the roof. "Yee-haw!" said Donatello. Then, he climbed onto the roof to join his fellow Ninja Squirtles in the battle. The TMNS fought hard against the Foot Ninjasks, delivering punches, kicks and weapon strikes on them. The Shredder watched from the shadows as his Foot Ninjas fought the TMNS. "So Tatsu wasn't exaggerating. It is the Foot Technique. But there is only one other ninja master who knows it, and he's dead. I killed him myself," said the Shredder.

Leonardo did some dodge rolls to do a Foot Ninjasks blows. Thanks to his ninja training, he could get back up if he's on his shell. He knocked the Foot Ninjask down to the ground with his katanas. Raphael punched a Foot Ninjask in the face, knocking him down. Then, Leonardo and Raphael executed a tag team Submission attack and rolled toward several Foot Ninjasks. After they stopped rolling, Raphael did a swinging kick on three Foot Ninjasks. Very soon, all the Foot Ninjasks were defeated. "Aw, no more?" asked Raphael.

(End Music)

* * *

**Our pizza munching heroes have entered the stages of the final battle. The quotes Shredder says as he's watching the battle was inspired from the first 1987 TMNT episode. And speaking of Shredder, next chapter will be the awaited showdown between TMNS and the Foot Clan leader himself . . .**


	17. Chapter 16: Battle with the Shredder

Chapter 16: Battle with the Shredder

Just then, the Shredder jumped down from his hiding place and appeared before the TMNS, armed with a yari spear. "Nyuk, nyuk," said Donatello. "Does anybody have any idea about who or what this is?" asked Leonardo. "I don't know, but I'll bet it never asked to look for a can opener," said Michelangelo. He chuckled. "You fight well in the old style, but you've caused me enough trouble. Now you face the Shredder," said Shredder. "The Shredder?" asked Donatello. "Maybe all that hardware's for making coleslaw," said Michelangelo. "I got him," said Raphael. The Shredder took off his cape and threw it onto the ground. "Come and face your doom!" said Shredder as he twirled his spear.

Raphael charged and tried to attack Shredder, but Shredder blocked his blows with his spear. Then, Shredder tripped Raphael using his yari. "This guy's good," said Leonardo. "Yeah. Why don't you go next?" asked Michelangelo. "Thank you," said Leonardo. He prepared to attack his foe. "Hyyyyaaaah!" cried Leonardo. He charged at the evil Shredder, but he stepped aside and whacked Leo in the shell with his yari. Then, he kicked him while he was down. Michelangelo turned to Donatello. "Uh? Match you for it?" asked Michelangelo. Then, the two Squirtles did the rock, paper, scissors routine. But they got both paper. "Bleep," said Donatello. "Great," said Michelangelo.

The two Squirtles fought against Shredder, but he was more powerful than anticipated. At that moment, Casey, Danny, Splinter and the others were walking to the streets below the building where the TMNS were fighting Shredder. "Come on," said Casey as he and Danny helped Splinter. The delinquents were present too. Everybody could see a lot of unconscious Foot Ninjas littering the streets. "Whoa! What happened here?" asked Casey. He turned to the crowd. "So much for family, huh," said Casey. At that moment, April and Ninetales were coming out of the sewers. "Oh my," said April as she and Ninetales saw the unconscious Foot Ninjas. "Look's like your boys been busy. An' they're not done yet. Check it out!" said Casey. Everybody could hear the fighting from below.

The TMNS did a group huddle. They panted as they were discussing what to do next. "Now . . . at exactly what point . . . did we lose control here?" asked Michelangelo. "Maybe somebody ought to tell him that . . . _we're_ the good guys," said Donatello. "Any thoughts?" asked Raphael. "I only got one thought. This guy knows where Splinter is," said Leonardo.

(Insert "TMNT vs. Shredder" from TMNT [1990])

Then, the TMNS charged at Shredder and the fight resumed. "Look's like your boys are gonna need a little . . . ," said Casey. But he saw that Splinter had disappeared. "Splinter? Where'd he go?" asked Casey. Shredder disarmed Donatello of his bo, so the Squirtle had to resort using kicks. Shredder tripped Donatello, causing him to fall onto the ground. Shredder then extended his wrist blades and sliced up Donatello's computer backpack, destroying it. Michelangelo, armed with his nunchakus fought Shredder next. He blocked Shredder's yari spear. But just like Donatello, Shredder flipped Michelangelo onto the ground with his spear. Raphael was the next to take on Shredder. Raphael swiped his sais and executed a kick, but Shredder blocked them all. He knocked Raphael onto the ground. Donatello tried to whack Shredder again, but the armored ninja turned his back and Donnie broke his bo instead.

But then, Casey noticed some Foot Ninjasks climbing up one of the ladders since their wings were too crippled for them to fly. "Oh boy. Leftovers," said Casey. Casey saw the garbage truck and climbed into the cab. He then turned the ignition key. "Yee-haw!" said Casey. He backed the garbage truck toward the ladder, ramming it and break most of it off the building. The Foot Ninjasks fell to the ground. They turned to Casey and charged, but Casey punched and kicked them. "It's a talent," said Casey.

Leonardo was now fighting the Shredder, armed with his swords. Shredder dodged his sword swipes. The evil Scizor had put aside his yari spear for now and was using his wrist blades to fight Leonardo. Their blades clanged as they fought. Then, Leonardo sliced at the Shredder's right arm and back. But then, Shredder knocked Leonardo onto the ground. Shredder clutched the part of his arm where Leonardo slashed at. "This guy's good!" said Donatello. "Maybe too good!" said Michelangelo. "But . . . we can't stop trying . . . We've got to do it . . . for Splinter!" said Leonardo.

Raphael turned to the Shredder. "Where's Splinter?" asked Raphael. "Ah, the Raticate. So it has a name," said the Shredder. He let out a chuckle. "It had a name," said the Shredder. Leonardo growled. "You lie!" said Leonardo. "Do I?" asked the Shredder. Leonardo let out an enraged battle cry and charged at Shredder. But then, Shredder got out his yari spear and used it to trip Leonardo. He dropped his katanas in the process. Shredder stepped on Leonardo's chest and pointed his spear at his neck. "He dies," said Shredder. "Huh?" asked the other Ninja Squirtles. "Weapons," said Shredder. Raphael put both sais in his right hand. "Now," said the Shredder. The three Ninja Squirtles tossed aside their weapons. But one of Michelangelo's nunchakus fell on ladder and was hanging by the chains. "Fools. The three of you might have overpowered me . . . with the loss of but one. Now your fate will be his!" said Shredder, raising his spear, ready to kill Leonardo. "NNNOOOOOO!" screamed Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.

But before he could kill Leonardo, the Shredder sensed someone else was present. It was Splinter. "Splinter," said Michelangelo. While Shredder was distracted, Leonardo used this time to get away from him and to safety. Donatello helped his brother up. "My sons . . . this is my battle . . . ," said Splinter. He turned to the Shredder. "Yes, Saki. I know who you are. We met many years ago . . . in the home of my master . . . Hamato Yoshi," said Splinter. "You?!" asked the Shredder. The Shredder took off his mouth guard, fully revealing his burns from years ago. "Yesss . . . ," said the Shredder. "It's him," said Raphael. Shredder felt his scars.

"You. Now I will finish what I began with your ear!" said Shredder. Then, Shredder let out a battle cry as he charged at Splinter, armed with his spear. But Splinter was ready for him. He got out one of Michelangelo's nunchaku and tangled it around part of Shredder's yari. He then moved his arm, pulling Shredder and dangling above the ground, still clutching to his spear.

"Death comes for us all, Saki . . . but something much worse comes for you," said Splinter. As he was speaking, Shredder was taking out a tanto knife. "For when you die, it will be . . . ," said Splinter. But he was interrupted when Shredder threw the knife. But Splinter caught it in his hand. In the process, he let go of one of the handles of the nunchaku. This caused Shredder to fall toward the ground, screaming. And since his wings were crippled, he couldn't fly. He fell into the garbage truck. " . . . without honor," finished Splinter. But then, Casey pulled the lever, which activated the crushing mechanism of the garbage truck."Oops" said Casey in a sarcastic voice. The crushing mechanism started crushing Shredder's helmet and after the crushing stopped, it was apparently the end of the Shredder. "Look's like the Shredder's been shredded," said Raphael. The TMNS gathered around Splinter. "Splinter, are you OK?" asked Michelangelo. "We were so worried," said Leonardo. "Kids," said Splinter. Leonardo chuckled.

(End Music)

* * *

**There you have it, readers. The Shredder's been defeated and has met his end . . . or has he? Next chapter will be the aftermath of the battle . . .**


	18. Chapter 17: Aftermath

Chapter 17: Aftermath

Afterwards, the police arrived. Chief Jenny and the cops began to arrest the Foot Ninjas. "All right. I want some answers! What's going on here?!" asked Jenny. A Channel Six News Van also arrived too, with Charles Pennington as one of the people present. "All right, guys, let's get to it," said Charles as the camera crew began to unload their equipment. "April. April, here," said Danny, handing back the money he stole from her. "What's this for?" asked April. "It's something I owe you. Trust me," said Danny. Just then, he spotted his father, Charles. "Dad!" called Danny. "Danny? Danny! Danny!" cried Charles, running up to his son and hugged him. "Arceus, where have you been? I've had the whole city looking for you. Are you all right? Are you okay, Danny?" asked Charles. "It's okay, Dad. I'm okay, really. And, Dad? It's just Dan now, okay?" asked Danny. "Dan? Okay, 'Dan'," asked Charles. And he continued to hug his son.

"What have you been up to, freak?" asked Jenny as she pulled up a fallen Foot Ninjask. "I want some stretchers in here. Get some doctors. And get Nurse Joy too cause there are a lot of injured Pokémon here as well. On the sidewalk. Don't move. Get those kids over there. Don't let them get away. I want to talk to them," said Jenny. Charles was currently talking to April O'Neil. "April! April, wait up! Look, I'm sorry I fired you . . . April, I told you there were circumstances. I really need you to cover this," said Charles. "I don't know, Charles. Did you know that May Williams over at Channel Five . . . has her own office?" asked April. "You can have an office," said Charles. "She has her own corner office," said April. "You can have a corner office," said Charles. "But she's also one of the highest-paid field reporters . . . in New Tork City," said April. "Now you are," said Charles. "You are a tough negotiator, Charles," said April. "Come on, Dan. Let's go home," said Charles.

Officer Jenny was talking to some of the teenagers who were in league with the Foot Clan. "I want some answers. What in Arceus' name happened out here tonight? Somebody better talk to me," said Jenny. "Go check out the east warehouse over at Lairdman Island. You'll get your answers there," said the head teen. "Alright. Let's go," said Jenny. And she and some cops began to leave,

April was touching up her face when Casey Jones approached her. "I've been looking all over for you," said Casey as he approached April. "Casey, hi," said April. "Hi? I look like I just called Mike Tyson a sissy," said Casey. "Yeah?" asked April. "And all you just say is hi?" asked Casey. "What? You don't need an ambulance, do you?" asked April. "No, but . . . I was . . . ," said Casey. "Will you just shut up and kiss me, okay? I got a report to do," said April.

(Insert "9.95" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles [1990])

"I love it when you're pushy," said Casey. Then, Casey Jones and April Jones kissed. April's Ninetales giggled.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter were watching from the rooftops. "Woo hoo! 9.95!" said Donatello. "Alright April!" said Raphael. "Alright Casey!" said Michelangelo. "Yeah! That's the way to go!" said Donatello. "We were awesome!" said Leonardo. "Bodacious!" said Michelangelo. "Bitchin'!" said Raphael. "Yeah!" said Michelangelo. "Uh . . . ," said Donatello. "Gnarly!" said Michelangelo. "Radical!" said Leonardo. "Yeah!" said Michelangelo. "Totally tubular, dude," said Raphael. "Uh, uh . . . ," said Donatello. "Wicked!" said Michelangelo. "Shellacious!" said Leonardo. "Uh, mega . . . ," said Donatello. Splinter coughed to get their attention. "I have always like . . . cowabunga," said Splinter.

(End Music)

The TMNS stared at him. "Cowabunga!" said the TMNS, doing a high three. Splinter chuckled. "I made a funny," said Splinter. He let out a laugh.

(Insert "Ending Theme")

_For 15 years we trained without distraction_

_Now it's time for ninja kick-butt action_

_Try to find the place but we don't know where we're headed_

_All we know for sure don't wanna get shredded!_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

_Never seen this coming, never know what hit you_

_We practice stealth ninjutsu_

_Sneaking in the shadows where we walk among ya_

_But when it's time to strike it's "Cowabunga!_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles!_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles!_

It's a whole new shell game!

* * *

**All's well that ends well. April has gotten her job back & she and Casey are now officially a couple, Danny and Charles are family again, the Foot are in jail, the TMNS and Splinter are reunited. ****The story isn't over yet, though. There's one more scene, which is yet another deleted scene from the first movie. The epilogue will also highlight something that will happen in next story. Happy 30th Anniversary to the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie, which inspired this fanfiction!**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

A week after the Silent Crime Wave came to an end, April O'Neil and Danny Pennington went to a comic books studio. This particular one published comics like "Justice Force" and "Silver Sentry". April was showing the publisher, Mr. Cushing her sketches of the Squirtles. The Squirtles were also watching from outside the window without being seen. April and Danny noticed them. "These are very interesting sketches, Ms. O'Neil. Very interesting. But . . . as the basis for a comic book . . . I'm afraid the idea is just too far fetched," said Mr. Cushing. "Too . . . farfetched?" asked April. Upon hearing that, Michelangelo fell off the place he was holding onto, but managed to grab on. April and Danny laughed, because of what happened to him. "Farfetched?! Sheesh!" said Michelangelo. He then began to pull himself back up.

(Insert "Pokémon, I Choose You!" from Pokémon)

Meanwhile, at another part of the Unova Region, a group of young Pokémon Trainers were on a train that was headed for New Tork City. Their names were Ash Ketchum, Hilda and Cilan. With them were Ash's Pikachu, Ninetales (Nicknamed Nancy) & Latias and Hilda's Zoroark. Ash was a fifteen year old boy with black hair and brown eyes and wore a blue & white hooded jacket with a yellow zipper and black baggy jeans. He wore black finger-less gloves with a red border. His backpack was blue-green, with one pocket, black straps, and a light green, curved stripe on it, resembling a Pokéball design. He also wore a red & white hat with a blue Pokéball symbol on it. Pikachu was a short, chubby, rodent-like, Electric-type Pokémon with yellow fur all over his body. His ears were long and come to a point with black tips. He had a small mouth, which resembled a sideways 3, he had black eyes with white pupils and two red circles on his cheeks. His forearms were short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and his feet had three digits. He had two brown stripes on his back, and his tail was in the shape of a zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail.

Nancy had a different appearance due to being a Ninetales from the Alola Region. She was a dual Ice & Fairy-type instead of a Fire-type. Its coat was pale blue with white at the tips of its tails, crests, and covering most of its legs. Additionally, it now had blue eyes and its fur was more flowing and curled. Alolan Ninetales can produce ice crystals from its fur, which it can use for both offense and defense. The ice crystals can act as shield or form balls that can be fired like bullets with enough force to shatter rock. Nancy was a Pokégirl. She wore a blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. She also had an hourglass figure and pink organic lipstick. Nancy could turn her dress into a leotard when she enters combat. She also happened to be Pikachu's mate too.

Latias was a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It had an aerodynamic body and glass-like down feathers. The lower half of its body was red with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It had a blue triangular marking on its chest. It had white and red arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body was white. It had triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. Latias was a female only species; with Latios being it's the male counterpart. She was a dual psychic & dragon-type Pokémon.

Hilda was a girl who was the same age as Ash and she had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white hat with a pink brim & Pokéball symbol. She also wore a white shirt, a black vest, blue & white shorts, brown boots with pink soles and laces and carried a pink bag. Hilda's Zoroark was a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. She had a pointed snout and ears with red insides. She also had some red rimming its eyes and mouth. Zoroark had a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembled a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separated a mass of the mane from the lower portion. She had a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Zoroark's upper arms were thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, were bulkier. The arms had spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it had red claws on its hands and feet. The Pokémon's eyes were red-rimmed with light blue irises.

Cilan was a teenager who was older than both Ash & Hilda and he had both green eyes and hair. He wore a white shirt, a black and a gray vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, black pants held up with a brown belt, and brown shoes. He carried a brown backpack on his back.

Nancy, Latias and Zoroark were in human disguises. Nancy's human disguise was a voluptuous human girl who wore the same dress she wore in her true form. She also had long, pale blue hair, blue eyes and pink lipstick. Latias was disguised as a voluptuous, red haired girl with yellow eyes and bright red lipstick. She also wore a bright red dress with a one shoulder neckline. Zelda's disguise was a girl with black hair with dark red streaks. Her lipstick was a darker shade of red and she wore a black dress with a scoop neckline. "New Tork City, here we come," said Ash. "Pika," said Pikachu.

(End Music)

To Be Continued . . .

Sneak Peek

Next time, on "Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles", our pizza munching heroes meet Ash & his friends, who have come to New Tork City to visit the Pokémon Hills Nature Park. However, a group of five ancient Pokémon called Genesect have come to make the park their new home. But their nest is threatening NT's power supply. A female Mewtwo arrives to settle the conflict. Unfortunately, the mad, Team Plasma scientist, Baxter Stockman has set his sights on capturing the Genesect Army and Mewtwo as well. And he's got an army of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. and an old enemy of Ash, resurrected as a vengeful cyborg at his disposal! In order to save the city, the TMNS and Ash & friends must gain the trust of this second Mewtwo and the mysterious Rattata King. Can our heroes foil Dr. Stockman's insidious plot? And who is this old foe of Ash that was considered dead? Find out, in "TMNS Movie 2: Genesect & the Legend Awakened"!

* * *

**The story of the first movie is done. So next time, will be an adaptation of the Pokémon movie: Genesect & the Legend Awakened, where the TMNS meet Ash and his friends. As you can see, Hilda is Ash's female traveling companion instead of that brat, Iris. In this timeline, Iris is a rival and is always proven that _she's_ the kid, _not_ Ash. ****When developing the sequel to the original TMNT movie, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird didn't want Shredder to return until movie 3, but the producers wanted the movie to be closer to the cartoon and have him return right away. I guess you could say adapting the Genesect movie before Secret of the Ooze is kind of restoring what the TMNT creators wanted to do in the first place. The original Mewtwo will show up at one point in the Genesect movie adaptation, but you'll have to wait and see how. So see you next time and cowabunga!**


End file.
